Shall we walk the road once more
by Last One Standing
Summary: Walking down a road we look back onto past endeavors and wonder what could have been. This tale begins at the start of Suikoden II and works its way through using the game as a guideline. Spoilers
1. Sacrificial

Disclaimer - Silver Sayian does not own Suikoden II or its characters or I would have tried to make a movie.  
  
Sacrificial  
  
Step into the darkness, a place with hidden light. A young man pauses searching for any sign of why he is here. Though there is no visible ground he uses the darkness as his pathway. A sixth sense alerted him to another presence, a soft voice of a young girl echoes through the dark.  
  
The words to her song were in a language that the boy didn't understand. It sounded ancient. As he turned he saw the back of the girl, she wore a light blue dress and the white ribbon of an apron was tied in a neat bow at her waist. She continuously sang seemingly unaware of the boy until he spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The girl stopped singing, "Mommy told me not to get my dress dirty. Will you tell mommy I didn't mean to? She can't hear me anymore, but you can. you can."  
  
The air was frighteningly still, the boy felt his heart slow but the beats were loud his feet frozen in place. The girl slowly turned to face him her long wavy hair covered her face momentarily.  
  
"AAAAIEEE!!"  
  
Though her cherry lips did not move her terrified high pitch scream filled the air. The boy felt his heart pounding out of control.  
  
The girl's eyes were gone, blacked to a point where you could see only dark holes as red tears soaked her ashen white face. The loss of emotion written on the girls' expression frightened the boy as her scream continued to echo in his ears.  
  
  
  
^*^End dream ^*^  
  
"Riou?"  
  
"GAHH!!"  
  
As his heart began aching in its attempts to leap out of his chest Riou shot up in the small bed slamming his forehead into his friend's jaw  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Owei."  
  
Jowy rubbing his jaw cocked an eyebrow at his childhood friend, "Owei?" Riou looked up into Jowy's gray eyes and gave a playful glare. Jowy grinned in return, then went serious.  
  
"Riou you were talking in your sleep." Riou kicked his legs out from under the sheets and gave a cat like stretch; "Well I guess we can safely say it would be better to throw a pillow at me next time."  
  
Jowy gave one last rub to his slightly pained jaw before he continued, "I'm serious, you looked like you were having a nightmare. What were you dreaming about anyway?"  
  
As red tears soaked her ashen white face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jowy looked at his friend oddly, "Nothing?"  
  
Riou shrugged, "Probably something I ate."  
  
Jowy glared obviously knowing it was something more but decided to let it drop, "So in the morning we'll be in Kyaro."  
  
Riou smiled, "We'll be able to see my sister and you can see your family."  
  
Jowy jerked his thumb towards the exit of the tent, "Since your up, care to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure," Riou slid on his toughened leather boots that lay beside the small white cot where he had been resting. As he stood up, Jowy gave him a quick look over; "Already changed out of uniform?"  
  
Riou nodded, "You too, can't wait to get home."  
  
Taking a deep breath Riou wrinkled his nose at the smell of musty foods and dried sweat from unwashed uniforms, "definitely can't wait to get home."  
  
Jowy laughed as Riou looked at him oddly, "What? Did I say something funny?" Jowy shook his head; "the face you made was funny." "Oh," was the only reply Riou gave as the two exited the tent. The tents weren't in the best of shape anymore either. Their once before sun yellow coloring had faded over with toughened streaks of soot mud and rain. The tents had never been fully waterproof, before they had only leaked in heavy rain. Now something as light as the accumulation of morning dew on the tents caused them to teem water in the night or day.  
  
Timothy looked over at the two as they left their tents and smiled, "Hey you two, anything the matter?" Timothy spoke in a mollified voice to take caution that the Captain wouldn't hear. The Captain who wouldn't have hesitated to lash any of the boys he felt was being lax in duty.  
  
Riou, who could generally enliven an occasion, smiled back, "Nothing wrong, just going for a walk."  
  
"Right, just don't let old man Rowd catch you."  
  
Riou smirked as Jowy replied, "And don't let him catch you talking like that."  
  
"Aww, no worries I've got eyes on the back of my head there's no way that old."  
  
Timothy was suddenly cut off when Riou coughed loudly; then Timothy noticed both Riou and Jowy were at attention.  
  
/Oh crud.../ Turning around, heart beating fast, Timothy also stood at attention only to find no one there. "Hu?"  
  
Riou was holding his mouth closed with one hand while trying to keep a straight face. Jowy, didn't have a problem laughing quietly. "Sorry Tim couldn't help it, but you should have seen the look on your face. You were totally scared that onerous captain of ours was behind you."  
  
Timothy turned back around. He had a sense of humor so no hard feelings as he saw the joke and smiled, but turned serious and made a harsh shushing noise under his tongue.  
  
Jowy put a hand on his hip, "Tim you know the joke only works one way."  
  
Riou not caring if he was going to hear it from Timothy looked over his shoulder as Jowy continued, "I'm not falling for it, that pompous," -Riou kicked Jowy's ankle lightly enough so it wouldn't bruise but hard enough to sting. - "Ow, Riou what was that for?"  
  
"Jowy Atreides, well, well, well. I never would have expected this behavior of you."  
  
Jowy froze. The warm, hazed night sent shivers down his spine as a look of mortification crossed his features. Turning around slowly as if the man would vanish if he took his time Jowy blinked and swallowed hard; his mouth had suddenly gotten dry. "Sir."  
  
Jowy stood facing the taller man at attention; Rowd didn't look impressed. Jowy noticed the horsewhip in the Captain's hand, /isn't that just perfect. He must have just come from overseeing the perimeter.../  
  
Rowd looked at the three spread out youths in disapproval, "Line up!"  
  
Jowy stood to Riou's right while Timothy didn't waste a second to move to Riou's left. Rowd's frown deepened. "Messy, unorganized and dysfunctional, is this how a brigade is supposed to work, Atreides?"  
  
"Sir, no sir!"  
  
Rowd began to pace in front of the three fingering the whip, "and how is a brigade supposed to function, Riou?"  
  
"Sir, a brigade acts as a unit. Each person in the brigade is responsible for himself and his fellow comrades-in-arms Sir!"  
  
Rowd continued pacing, "and is that how you were acting, Cleats?"  
  
"Sir..." Timothy choked on his own voice; as his mouth was dry as sweat beaded down the back of his neck, "...no Sir!"  
  
The Captain stopped in front of Timothy; "You hesitated soldier."  
  
Timothy looked at the Captain, "No Sir!"  
  
"So you're saying I don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"N... No Sir, I was."  
  
"You were what soldier! Stop stuttering like an imbecile and say it already!"  
  
Riou gave a quick glance at Timothy who looked scared stiff at the whip "Sir, Timothy was simply saying that we were acting inappropriately Sir. He is agreeing with you fully, Sir!"  
  
Rowd moved from Timothy to Riou, "And what about you soldier."  
  
Riou felt the horsewhip on his collarbone; the Captain hadn't applied any force but lodged the tip under Riou's bright yellow scarf lifting it a bit as if the material was under inspection.  
  
"Why are you not in uniform soldier?"  
  
Riou determined not to submit to any of the emotions that wanted to overtake him. Nor was he going to yield to the Captain; keeping his posture body erect, arms to the side, heels together and eyes to the front.  
  
"Sir, I was happy for the fact I would be going home tomorrow and changed out of uniform early, Sir."  
  
Timothy took a breath about to say something but slammed his mouth closed again as Riou, as discreetly as possible, kicked him. Rowd noticed, despite how careful Riou had tried to be. The man began to stare down the youth. All were silent while Riou continued looking straight ahead. Jowy glared at Rowd's back, anger rising as the Captain continued to glower at Riou. It turned to mortification and animosity as Rowd tightened his grip on the horsewhip he had been carrying. Timothy looked away and to the ground biting his lower lip as Riou tightened his fist waiting for the upcoming blow; but to the surprise of the youths Rowd laughed, "Well, it is the last day I suppose I can overlook some minor insubordination."  
  
The three went to a rigid attention at those words; Riou found his breath caught in his throat as the Captain placed the tip of the horsewhip under his chin lifting his head up and tilting it toward him. The Captain continued to stare into Riou's eyes as he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "now get back to your tent."- The tone changed to being harsher, "You too Atreides. Dismissed!"  
  
"Sir!" The three spoke in unison as soldiers not daring to breathe until the Captain had disappeared back under the flap of his own tent. Timothy bent over leaning on his own knees catching his breath as Riou gave an exuberated sigh and Jowy ran a hand through his hair thanking their lucky stars. The gray-eyed youth then turned to Riou; "You okay?"  
  
Riou nodded. Timothy shakily stood up, "I'm sorry Jowy but that guy has it out for you."  
  
Riou didn't say anything but knew it was true. Jowy nodded grimly, "I have no idea why though. Riou, I think we better head back in. What do you think?"  
  
Riou looked at Jowy running a hand across his golden circlet and through his hair, "no kidding."  
  
Timothy stood up, "Yesh, there's never a dull moment with you two around. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Riou gave a forced smile, "Night Timothy, don't let the State bugs bite."  
  
Timothy gave a genuine smile, "hardy har. With the peace treaty I don't think you have to worry too much Riou."  
  
^*^*^Later ^*^*^  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
Opening his eyes Riou lazily sat up, "Attack?"  
  
Looking over to where Jowy slept. Jowy startled by the outburst had clean fallen out of his cot, sheets and all. Wasting no time now that he knew it wasn't a dream, Riou pulled his boots back on and nabbed his tonfar running just ahead of Jowy as the two left the tent.  
  
Looking around Riou took note of a few crates that had been set aflame as the fumes spread from burning plastics. "Timothy!"  
  
Jowy had been checking the path ahead was clear when he heard Riou turning back. He saw Timothy lying deathly still on the liquid red dirt. There was no rise and fall of the chest to signify life; Timothy's right hand lay across a dagger. The blade was embedded under his ribcage. Depending on the type of dagger it was most likely pushed inside the lower chamber of the heart. But to do an attack like that would mean the attacker had a hand on Timothy's shoulder to apply the necessary force. What didn't make sense since Timothy's sword hadn't even been unsheathed.  
  
The fire was spreading towards the fallen youth; Jowy snatched Riou's wrist and began to run east. They didn't get but fifteen meters at most before the two found the brigade Captain.  
  
"Captain! Sir what's happening?"  
  
The Captain with a soot-covered face was breathing erratically as if he had been fighting with his sword drawn, "It's an ambush by those State scum. Take the mountain path to the east and save yourselves! Hurry!"  
  
Jowy needed no encouragement; the two brigade soldiers began to run. As the two made it towards the entrance of the camp Riou noticed Dean leaning over someone trying to wake him; Riou was unable to tell who the mangled form belonged to. Jowy continued to pull him along before the image would be imprinted into his mind.  
  
Jowy continued running fast he saw a few others ahead of him entering the woods already, 'it's the home stretch. I just have to get to the woods and then. wait a sec.' Jowy stopped a few meters before the shelter of the trees watching them, waiting for answers, "Jowy?"  
  
Looking over at Riou, only now realizing he was still holding his friends wrist in a death grip and release him, "Riou, don't you think it's strange? This forest is the only way off this pass; the enemy must know that as well. We have to go back and tell the Captain! He'll know what to do."  
  
Riou looked at the forest then watched Jowy and nodded, "You're right, let's go back."  
  
The path back was worse; no longer any battle cries. The only noise made were harsh moans of dying breaths. A few called for their mothers, others for the lovers they knew they could no longer see in life.  
  
Jowy stopped running when he realized Riou wasn't behind him. Looking frantically on the archway of stone for his friend, fear clasping at his heart; had Riou been shot down? "Riou?!"  
  
Jowy took in a sigh of relief as he saw his best fiend leaning over one of the fallen; Jowy ran over to Riou. "Riou we have to get to the Captain, now." Riou had taken his scarf off and was covering an arrow wound. The fallen soldier gave raspy breaths, the arrow had pierced the armor and dug it's way to the heart, "It hurts, it hurts."  
  
"Shh," Riou lowered voice so no harsh tones could escape even though he could feel his eyes glossing over, "Marcus it's okay, no worries. Just hold on and."  
  
"Who is it?" As Marcus opened his eyes Riou worked harder to hold back from crying for his friends. Marcus's pupils were white and the iris' were graying over. "It's Riou, don't worry you'll be fine Marcus."  
  
Marcus opened his hand Riou took it, "don't worry; it's just a bad scrape you'll be fine." Marcus gave a faint smile as he opened his mouth as if to argue but no words came as his breathing stopped.  
  
Jowy grabbed Riou by the arms pulling him off the ground, "He's dead Riou, and we have to get to the Captain!"  
  
"But maybe." Jowy half-running, half-dragging Riou along by the wrist turned to look at him. "There is no, 'but maybe', to the matter. He's dead and there's nothing more we can do but get to the Captain!"  
  
Riou nodded in grim understanding as Jowy let go and ran beside his friend. As they reached the tents Riou grabbed Jowy by the shirt before he could run into the opening. Jowy was obviously starting to get flustered at this point, "WH."  
  
Riou covered Jowy's mouth giving him a sharp shush. Once Jowy calmed a bit Riou let go and pointed just past the opening outside of the tents where they had been sleeping. Captain Rowd was with a number of full grown Highland soldiers but in front of all of them stood a man, over six feet in height, in white and gold armor.  
  
Jowy motioned Riou to follow as the two crept as close as they dared, staying hidden behind a few large crates that had still not caught fire.  
  
Rowd, the Captain of the Highland Royal Army Unicorn Brigade, stood relatively calm among the bodies of his former charges. Riou had to cover his mouth as his nose wrinkled as the putrid stench of burning flesh wreaked havoc across his senses.  
  
"It's just as we planned, Prince Luca. Everyone fled east through the woods. The ambush worked perfectly."  
  
The shoulders of the wild haired man in white armor began shaking. At first glance it looked as if he were going to cry, then a soft rumble as the noise grew. The man wasn't crying, he was laughing, a sound that would frighten children and send soldiers on guard. As the man turned, his blue cape billowed behind him. He brushed a few of his pasty bangs away from his eyes; eyes that held no depth. "All poor victims of the State's 'betrayal', eh? I wish I had joined the ambush. All I've had to fight lately is that old man. I'm getting rusty."  
  
Rowd lowered his head, though his eyes never left Luca, "Y.. yes.. I mean no, no. Your swordsmanship is truly unmatched. My men would look like fools."  
  
Luca looked down at the man then at the carnage surrounding them, "Yes, well the young men served their country well enough. Now we don't need a peace treaty with those State weaklings. I'll prove they're no match for the power of Highland."  
  
Rowd nodded, "I agree, sir. With you in command, Highland can finally earn the glory it deserves!"  
  
"Wha. What the hell."  
  
Riou turned his head a little so he could see Jowy who and taken three steps back then anger took him. "Come on Riou we need to have a chat with our Captain."  
  
Jowy spit the word out like a curse as he started marching over to the group, "Captain!" Riou rolled his eyes as he hurried to catch up to Jowy. Approaching the larger group to within a couple of meters they stopped.  
  
Rowd as saw them a look of shock overcame him, "What! Why didn't you two punks run east through the woods like I told you!"  
  
Jowy's raised a fist in front of him looking angry enough to shatter stone. "Captain, what the hell is going on!? Why did you tell us too.? And who the bloody hell is that psychopath!"  
  
Jowy looked fully ready to fight as he pointed at the man in white armor; the unknown figure began to laugh. "You don't recognize the face of your country's royal prince?"  
  
As Jowy's anger changed to one of unbridled confusion, Rowd took the opportunity. "Hurry! Grab them!"  
  
Riou lunged forward to meet the attack, tonfar ready. The first guard went down to his knees with the blunt edge of the left-handed tonfar. Riou followed up the attack with a blow to the head; sending the opposing soldier to the ground.  
  
Jowy wasn't a slacker, and once Riou took the first guard down he snapped back to reality. Spinning his staff trough the air he felt the teeth of the dragonhead on the end of the staff catch hold of the second guard's unprotected neck. The drizzle of blood stained the blue and silver staff, though a look of remorse crossed Jowy's face, it lasted only a second.  
  
/They are the ones who killed my friends, which makes them my enemies. /  
  
Riou bashed the face in of another guard; the years of training before he was even in the army serving him well.  
  
/They killed my friends; they're trying to kill Jowy and me. They are my enemies; all my enemies must be erased. No more enemies. /-Riou took down another guard, -/means no more pain and everyone's suffering will be stopped. /  
  
The battle site was silent; Jowy and Riou were back to back. Jowy holding his staff in both hands watching Rowd. Riou stood still as stone, arms appearing almost crossed but he was ready for the slightest sign of another attacker. Watching Luca, the two were trying to stare the other down.  
  
Jowy was the first to speak. His voice was a whisper, so no one other then Riou could hear him. "Let's go Riou. We can't go east or we'll be killed. Maybe if we go north we'll be able to escape."  
  
Riou nodded even though Jowy didn't see him. A moment later, the two dove away and ran out of sight. They could hear Rowd barking orders for more soldiers to get over there. But his voice faded as the two continued up the steep mountain path diving behind a path of pines for cover. The two only stopped when they came to a dead end; breath a little uneven from running, Jowy looked Riou over.  
  
"Are you okay Riou? You're not hurt? Good, but why would the Captain."  
  
A sudden voice startled the two, as they turned they could see their former Captain, with him more soldiers. All of them ready for the upcoming fight. "You'll never learn the answer to that. You'll die here; victims of the State's 'surprise attack'. Your future ends here."  
  
Riou felt his anger rise, he thought about his friends in the brigade, slaughtered, by their own Captain. The landscape blurred slightly as his eyes glossed over. He was aware of his heart beating steady and hard; he could feel his pulse beating through his neck. He could have sworn his blood was on fire. The feeling of the adrenaline pumping through the veins, blocking the pain, stopping anything but the need for battle. It was a song heard only at the pinnacle of emotions, he liked it.  
  
"No!"  
  
Riou felt the pulsing rhythm through his body. His heart screamed for revenge. A craving for battle, a lust for the revenge that would come, his body was demanding it. "No, you killed Timothy you killed Dean. You murdered those who had called you Captain; you tried to kill us. Don't you have any remorse you heartless bastard! Why did you do it! Tell me! Why!"  
  
The wind abruptly kicked up, becoming stronger by the second; forcing both the soldiers and Rowd back up. Jowy held his ground; never before had he seen Riou this angry. "Tell me! Why did you sell us out! Why! Why did you betray us?!"  
  
By this point the wind had gained enough strength to throw one of the guards off his feet and into a pine, after which he slumped to the ground.  
  
Jowy didn't understand it. The wind was barely touching him. Although, he could plainly see it wasn't so with Rowd or his new soldiers. /Riou doesn't have any runes attached. So how is he doing this? /  
  
Rowd, with his arms defensively over his face spoke, "I'll tell you why."  
  
As he suspected the wind started slowing, "The reason is that I no longer want to baby-sit a bunch of punks. I wanted a fighting brigade with men not boys, and by dealing with a few minor problems Prince Luca has seen that this will happen. Now I will have my dream come true."  
  
The wind was practically gone now. Riou seemed to be in a state of shock; Jowy didn't look much better. Rowd smiled and put his arms down; "Not what you expected to hear was it."  
  
One of the soldiers went forward his fist connecting with Riou's gut causing him to double over. The guard raised his elbow for another strike but was tackled down by Jowy, "Riou?!"  
  
Standing up Riou twisted his tonfar through the air as Jowy dodged a swipe from a sword by doing a backhand spring and landed beside Riou. "Jowy, you think you're up for our classic attack?"  
  
Jowy smirked and nodded, "Let's do it."  
  
As the guards closed in Riou and Jowy both gained a green aura that began lighting up the mountain pass, "Ready?" "You bet."  
  
The two darted forward; Riou smacked the closest guard in the face with the right-handed tonfar. Distracting the group, while Jowy streaked his way behind. Another guard made a grab at Riou who sharply kicked the offender in the shin and then dodging a dagger by performing a backward jumping somersault. Now with the distance he needed Riou ran forward with a series of techniques some using the tonfar. Others were consistent with the martial arts his Grandpa taught him and a few were a mix of both.  
  
Meeting up with Jowy, the two twined through the guards then skidded back to their original positions by the cliff side. Rowd didn't move as he watched his soldiers stand still, "What are you waiting for?!" Without warning each of the soldiers slumped over to the ground leaving Rowd alone to fight.  
  
"Damn you. You persistent little. Stay there!"  
  
Rowd ran back down the cliff; Riou tilted his head questionably. "Does he think we'll actually stay rooted to the spot while he finds more soldiers?"  
  
"Riou?"  
  
Riou went over to Jowy, "What is it? Are you hurt?"  
  
Jowy shock his head, "No but we can't keep this up forever. Riou there's no other way. We'll have to jump for it."  
  
Riou was silent as he listened to the crashing waves below the cliff face, then to the shouts of the guards down the path. "I guess there's no other way."  
  
Jowy sighed glad for the lack of argument, "Okay." Pulling out a dagger he walked over to one of the standing boulders and slashed the knife across it.  
  
"If we make it but somehow get separated. let's return to this spot. That way we'll be reunited. Promise me. Riou."  
  
"We'll make it together Jowy!"  
  
"Just humor me then."  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh Riou unsheathed his well hidden dagger and slashed against the rock; the stone easily chipped away under the powerful blade revealing the completed X. Riou turned back to Jowy, he put the dagger back in it hidden sheath beneath his tunic. "Okay."  
  
The two stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the river, taking the other's hand the boys nodded and jumped. Fate perhaps, if one believes in such a thing, decided to change at that moment. Instead of falling with his friend, Riou felt the rough hands of an older, more experienced soldier grab him by the legs; the callused hands nabbed his ankles to receive a better grip.  
  
The rushing water pounded against the rocks a few meters beneath Jowy's feet, at first he thought Riou got his foot snagged by the root of one of the nearby trees. As he recovered from being smashed face first into wall of stone he looked up, "What happen. Oh cr."  
  
With a brief attempt at tug-of-war Riou knew the guard wasn't letting go. That wasn't all, the fully trained Highland soldier was actually starting to pull both Riou and Jowy back up the cliff face. Riou wasn't about to risk Jowy's life; "Jowy let go of me!"  
  
Jowy's look of distress increased, intermixed with a hint of surprise, "Wha!? I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Don't worry Jowy; we'll see each other again."  
  
Riou opened his hand Jowy tried to hold on tighter but without Rious aid he lost his grip. Falling the last few meters into the pounding river. Riou watched as Jowy tried to fight the river's fury but was ultimately swept away.  
  
With the weight of only one, the soldier was able to hoist Riou up with ease. But Riou was prepared to attack. As soon as he was on the cliff face he smashed his fist into the soldiers jaw -spli cra-the sound of blood swishing then smashing the jaw bone, broken as the highlander fell to his knees clutching his jaw in attemptive screams.  
  
Riou's left leg was set afire as a trail of three nerve daggers fulfilled their purpose. His leg refused to do anything but scream in his mind, and cloud his vision with unbearable pain. Stoically using all the strength he could muster into his right leg he sprang at the attacker who was ready with another set of nerve daggers. Riou managed a headbut into the gut of the soldier. Two of the daggers missed but the third struck home into Riou's right shoulder. A foot smashed down into his back with the force of the weight applied pushing him to the ground. Someone took his still sheathed tonfar while another guard's arms snaked around his chest holding him in a bear hug.  
  
Struggling against the grip proved a futile mission. Riou watched helplessly as the guard who had taken his tonfar threw them into the river below. Rowd remained emotionless as he walked over to Riou. Rowd held the youth's chin up so he would be able to look directly at Riou's eyes.  
  
Riou watched his former Captain; Rowd finally broke the silence. "Those daggers, you know what they do, don't you? First they paralyze you by igniting all the nerves in the body, afterwards they poison you. It only will be a matter of hours Riou."  
  
A soft icy breeze crept by the former Captain, /Murderer./  
  
"What?"  
  
Rowd felt his breath slow as the air became cold raising the hairs on his skin. As he looked into Riou's eyes he felt as if he were drowning in hazel swamps. /Murderer! Monster. He's nothing but a killer.Why did you do it, Captain? Why? /  
  
No longer was Rowd by the cliff but standing on a plain on land golden brown in color as far as the eye could see. "Captain..? They told me you did it, that it's your fault. Tell me it's not true."  
  
Rowd turned and saw Dean, but that was impossible. "Dean!?"  
  
"I always knew you were a lousy human. Arrogant, and even back-stabbing at times but I never thought you would betray your own platoon."  
  
Behind him, Marcus stood, arms crossed, leaning against a pillar of amber. Marcus always standing up for the other soldiers being the oldest recruit there. He had always shown resentment towards the Captain. Marcus always did have a thing against authority figures.  
  
Then there was Timothy who stood closer to Rowd then Marcus. Timothy, light hearted, always joking to make someone laugh. /Whatever time it takes to make a person laugh, it's always worth it, don't you think? /  
  
Timothy stepped toward Rowd and handed him something. "I think this is yours." Rowd looked down in his hands at a dagger, his dagger. The one he had used to eliminate Timothy before the recruit had been able to warn his fellow soldiers of the attack.  
  
Fear, pure fear is something very few feel. It grips at your heart, it tears your mind, and it causes you to lose control. This was what Rowd was experiencing, sane, insane. Neither one exists when one is truly afraid, when one is truly afraid; they become irrational, emotional and feel no pain. What would be pain only adds to the fear.  
  
Rowd gripping the dagger with such a grip his knuckles began changing to white. Looking from one boy to the next in a manner that was similar to that of a caged animal "Your not real none of you are! You are dead!"  
  
Rowd slashed at Timothy, much to Rowd's surprise he felt the dagger catch yet no blood came from Timothy. The former Unicorn soldiers looked as if in shock, and hadn't been expecting Rowd to attack. Marcus looked enraged, but Timothy was fine so Rowd didn't understand. Looking at the blade he saw the blood dripping down the metal, Rowd looked up as he noticed movement. Marcus was lunging forward with a killing intent toward Rowd. "You bast."  
  
The land vanished and he was back at the cliff, looking around frantically, trying to see his former charges. The soldiers holding Riou released him; Rowd didn't have time to yell at them before Riou, the second last Unicorn Soldier, fell to the ground. Beneath him a pool of blood began to swell. The Captain looked in his hands where his dagger rested. It's silvery metal glimmering beneath the crimson flow of blood. Rowd wanted nothing more then to throw the dagger in the river, but would not. For Rowd would not show a sign of weakness in front of his new soldiers. Turning; he said his first official order to four of his new soldiers. "Move out."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The crashing waves caused Riou to wake from his almost eternal sleep, /.so cold./  
  
Riou forced his depleted energy to surface just enough so he could lie on his back to perhaps see the stars. Once accomplished the only thing left was to open his eyes. Dark lashes struggled to open but he soon found it required too much energy.  
  
Riou could feel his breath becoming shallower as time went by. He couldn't feel the pain that he felt earlier; instead his whole body was numb. Testing if he could move he tried to flex his fingers but he was unable to tell if they were actually moving. A small sad smile crept over him, /So this is what it's like to die. I wish I could have seen Nanami one more time. /  
  
  
  
"Hear my voice."  
  
/Who./  
  
"Listen to my voice. This isn't your time, Riou listen to my voice and pull yourself away from darkness."  
  
A soft hand touched his cheek and the numbness began to fade, "Come back to the light."  
  
Her voice now in a whisper, so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. "Come back to me."  
  
Breaking the sleep spell Riou forced his eyes to open. Everything was blurred, then went dark as Riou closed his eyes again, realizing his sight must have been damaged in the fight. Soft unmarred hands went over his closed eyes causing them to sting at first, but as it spread and became stronger it felt more like the sensation you get when a limb falls asleep, and you try to wake it.  
  
"Riou I want to meet you. You must come back to this world; I was lonely till I saw you. Come back."  
  
His eyes opened again and the first thing he saw was a woman kneeling over him; Riou blinked as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight.  
  
The woman brushed her hand over Riou's bangs. She smiled at him, then seemed to fade into the light of the moon. Looking ahead he could see the stars glimmering with their fires.  
  
A light shimmer caught his eyes as he saw a gold winged butterfly with soft white fur covering its body. The small creature was flying in random patterns above him towards the river. Just behind the small creature was a massive sphere of light with vines of gold. Focusing on the light further above him he could see the moon shining in its splendor. It was the last thing he remembered seeing before a blackness enveloped the land, stars, and river. 


	2. Water Traveler

Author's notes: Hey, umm. Sorry about the wait it took more time then I thought to rewrite the chapter. As you will see it is completely redone, one original character has been added, and that's pretty much it. Please read and review, as odd as it may seem for how long I took with this chapter reviewing does help motivate me to write faster. If it hadn't been for the last review's who knows how long this would have taken. And thank you all who did review. LOL :-D  
  
No I do not own Suikoden, I'm flattered you thought I might but, no. :-p  
  
*^*^*  
  
"One for the money," A young brunette hair boy stood on one foot. He was maybe six years old. The boy held his arms to the side to give him balance. Nearby a seven year old girl sat watching him with a smile. Beside her an older boy, perhaps eight with short blond hair.  
  
"Two for the show," he took another jump forward. Landing on his other foot his arms circled around, as his balance felt slightly uneven.  
  
"Three for the pretty girl," his balance regained, he grinned. Each time he jumped his silky hair bounced against his forehead.  
  
"Four and five, I'm still alive."  
  
"Six, then seve.. Ofh!"  
  
The young boy tripped falling against the cobblestones, the girl was by his side instantly. The little boy grinned showing he was fine, the two other youths sighed.  
  
*^*^* Sounds of water lapping steadily by his ankles. The soft songs of the forest birds filling the warm afternoon air. Upon the shoreline of the river a youth stirred, his body chilled from the river. His light sand blond hair tangled and clustered similar to the pattern of strewn spaghetti.  
  
"nuh."  
  
After coughing what felt to be half the river Jowy slowly brought himself to his knees. Now realizing he wasn't alone. "'Bout time you woke up. We were ready to toss ya back in the river."  
  
The man standing before Jowy made an easy six feet in height. His extravagant muscles were that of a body builder and a mess of black hair and well-tanned skin. Jowy blinked slowly still on his hands and knees, /A bear.? No, bears don't talk. So.. A were-bear.. No, that's not right. He is human just looks like a bear./  
  
Jowy's mind fazed in and out of dazed confusion. The drunken look faded as the memories of the other night returned. A look of desperation filled his eyes as he looked to the man. "My friend."  
  
Pushing himself onto his legs proved more difficult then he had hoped. Though he himself demanded for his legs to be solid and stand, the pain in his ankle was unbearable. The bear man, fortunately enough, caught Jowy before he fell back down.  
  
Looking into the man's dark eyes Jowy sent a silent thank you. "My friend. Please help him. They caught up to us too soon, please you have to help."  
  
"Whoa kid, hang on. Who attacked you?"  
  
Jowy's mind reeled in the first answer it could find, "City-State ambush. On the mountain."  
  
The man's eyes flickered in definite surprise. "City-State? That's impossible. Flick, cha hear that?"  
  
Another man, this one younger then the first came into view. Cloaked in blue and black; his hair a mix of light brown and blond, this man seemed to value both speed and strength. "Yes Victor, I heard."  
  
Still helping Jowy stand, Victor motioned for someone out of Jowy's view to come over. "Tell you what, me and Flik here will go look for your friend but you have to go along with these guys to be my guest for awhile. Kay?"  
  
Looking at the person Victor called over, Jowy felt his heart attempt to leap through his through his throat. The uniform, it was City-State.  
  
Jowy reeled away from Victor but without the man's support he tumbled backward onto the ground. By whatever luck, be it good or bad he just missed falling back in the river. Victor, Flik and the two others were naturally spread out blocking any escape route. Though with ankle as badly twisted as it is, it seemed doubtful he could outrun any of them. He couldn't even stand on his own, forget running.  
  
Victor and Flik exchanged glances, not wanting to attack. Jowy's breathing began speeding up as he fought back hyperventilation. /calm... calm down, shh shh. It wasn't the City-State that attacked, remember? Rowd sold us up the creek, Luca wants the war to be renewed. It wasn't the City-State. /  
  
"Don't worry kid, calm down. There has to be some mistake cause the City- State Army hasn't budged. If it moved in this here area we would be among the first to know, Flik and I, as you guessed are City-State. This is out territory and it wasn't us who attacked. We'll find yer friend don't worry, meanwhile we have a good doctor who can patch that leg of yer's right up."  
  
/Stay calm Jowy and take them up on the offer. There is no other available option. / Jowy nodded as the soldier who had started approaching him earlier -acting on a que from Victor - stepped toward Jowy slowly and helped him to his feet.  
  
Victor gave a friendly smile as both he and Flik turned to leave. Flik paused as he looked to Jowy, "What's your name? So if. when we find your friend we can tell him it was you who asked us to find him. Also is there anything that would make him stand out in a crowd so we can identify him?"  
  
Jowy gave a solemn nod, "My name is Jowy, my friend is named Riou. He usually wears a gold circlet on his forehead."  
  
*^*^* Huan, a respectable doctor who has been travelling around the City-State for a few weeks now mending the ill or wounded. He left his apprentice Tuta, in the care of some old time friends at the Mercenary fortress.  
  
Currently travelling through Crystal forest, he had thought himself returning to the Mercenary fortress but his calling as a doctor pulled him back to other nearby villages. The day was still young, the forest filled with the songs from birds of all sorts. The war was coming to an end with the recently signed peace-treaty agreement. Yes, life was blissful.  
  
Peace never does last long.  
  
Huan turned as he heard an angry cry that resembled that of an angry horse. Through the evergreen shrubbery a beast roughly the size of a horse with the same basic shape reared back onto its hind legs while the front legs lashed out in an intimidating display.  
  
Falling backward Huan had very little time to move before the beasts' front hooves pounded down upon the earth. The hooves of the creature were split off into four toes.  
  
Turning to run, the beast bounded effortlessly over Huan and started herding the good doctor in the same direction the creature had come from. The beast exaggerated every movement, stomping each foot down with what must have been an exerting force. Huan then tripped over something behind him and braced himself for an impact. The creature went silent.  
  
After a moment Huan lowered his arms to see what was happening. The beast simply stood there, staring at Huan as if waiting for him to do something. The doctor took a moment to gaze at the creature more carefully. At the top of its head a long horn, ringed at the base, and twisted spirally upward a few knots. The horn gleamed lavishly as a dark opal. It was something a bounty hunter might try and sell at a black market.  
  
The beast's entire body minus the four-toed hooves was covered in fur. Some parts of the body were covered in a thin silky fur like on its back. While over the beast's chest and tufting thickly around the base of the feet were thick layers of richly colored fur. The creature's eyes positioned to serve as predator or prey.  
  
Sporadically the beasts horse-like tail would flick around behind it.  
  
The beast snorted. It obviously wanted Huan to do something. Looking down to what he had tripped over he noticed a human form lying at his feet.  
  
*^*^* A small song, /whistling./  
  
A little melody, /a bird? /  
  
The realization he was alive, /ow. Can't be dead, I hurt too much. /  
  
"Are you waking up?"  
  
Rapidly shifting out of the daze Riou's eyes didn't need but a moment to adjust to the heavy morning sun light. Kneeling before him was a man of long straight black hair touching just past his shoulders. He didn't look to be a fighter what with his overly loose gold and black lined robes. Wearing over the robe what seemed best described as a red apron. Small round glasses reflecting the sun gleamed on the thin metal sidings. And kind eyes; this man wasn't the enemy.  
  
"..who.." Riou's voice buckled being caught by surprise. He started sitting up but the pain in his side burned itself wake at his motion.  
  
"Be still, your injuries are fairly serious. Here drink this slowly."  
  
The man held a small flask to Riou's lips, as with the man's other arm he helped prop Riou up a bit. Riou looked at the vial hesitantly, "What is it?"  
  
"A good medicine, it will help with your injuries." Riou accepted the potion and started swallowing. His nose wrinkled up and his eyebrows knitted together as the vile taste filled his mouth. Once the bottle was empty the man put it away within his shoulder bag. Riou blinked as he scrapped his tongue against his teeth to try and rid it of the flavor. /Why is it the good stuff always tastes bad./  
  
The man slowly pulled his arm away as Riou sat up on his own, though his body was protesting greatly to his course of action. Riou glimpsed into the man's bag before he closed it. "You're a doctor?"  
  
"Yes. You should thank the runes. One of the lucky ones was watching out for you. I fear the worst if I had not found you."  
  
Looking around Riou noticed he was in a forest with heavy greenery on all sides. "How did you find me? And where are we?"  
  
The man frowned as he placed his hand against Rious forehead, then his cheeks. "You have a faint fever. You can't remember what happened to you?"  
  
"Oh no. It's not that I don't remember what happened, I just don't remember being here."  
  
The man pulled his hand away, "You're in Crystal forest, just beyond Lake Toran. Forgive me I have yet to introduce myself. I am Huan from the village Rikon."  
  
"I'm Riou, currently should be residing in Kyaro."  
  
Huan thought carefully, "Kyaro. I'm not sure I am familiar with that location. Is it close by?"  
  
Riou blinked, "Umm it's a small walk from where I was before. No idea right now." A slight pause followed, "I don't mean to sound rude by repeating myself but how did you find me. It doesn't seem to me that this is a very conspicuous place."  
  
"Your friend was very insistent I come this way."  
  
"My friend?" Huan looked over to the shrubs beyond him; following the man's gaze Riou saw whom the doctor was speaking of.  
  
The creature hoofed the ground lightly, to Riou it looked to be some type of horse or even a large elk cause of the horns. Except for the fact it had four toes on each of its feet.  
  
Looking at the creature with curiosity Riou blinked, as his mind was unable to think of any species this animal could belong to. "What is it?"  
  
Huan looked to Riou with somewhat surprise; "He isn't yours?"  
  
Shaking his head, Riou struggled to his feet. Only now noticing his tunic hanging down his legs held by his belt, while white bandages covered his chest and left shoulder. Pulling his tunic back up Riou thanked the doctor again before returning his attention to the creature.  
  
Walking slowly over Riou felt mild surprise that the creature didn't bolt at his approach. His reached out and rubbed the animal's sheep like muzzle earning a small but pleased snort.  
  
Huan moved beside Riou, the creature seemed more wary of the man but content with Riou's touch. "I'm surprised it's so friendly toward you if it's never seen you before."  
  
Glancing at Riou for a moment Huan then reached out to the animal. The beast reared, sounding its protest before bounding off. Only to return a moment later at a distance, watching the two.  
  
Huan smiled, "It seems to like you enough. I'm heading to a village called Toto; you are welcome to come with me. In fact I recommend it with your injuries, you have at least one broken rib. Your initial wound was also rather deep, it required stitching to close."  
  
Riou gave a courteous bow as his grandfather had taught him to. "Thank you again. I don't think I can repay you but if there ever is something, I am in your debt."  
  
"You won' be travelling with me then?"  
  
"Sorry no but I have to find my friend. My guess is he's somewhere downstream of the river."  
  
Huan lowered his head, "I see. Best of luck to you, and walk as little as you have to. The injuries could get worse if you put too much strain on them. Next village you find you should buy some more medicine to help the healing process."  
  
*^*^*  
  
As Huan walked out of sight Riou turned back to the unknown creature who was watching him with its own curiosity. Leaning against a tree for support Riou held out a hand and made clucking noises under his tongue.  
  
The animals' ears flickered around trying to discern the sound, slowly at first then changing to a slow trot the creature went back over to Riou. Reaching out like before didn't work as the elk bolted away again. "A bit fickle aren't you. That's okay."  
  
Riou pushed himself away from the tree, wincing slightly before wrapping an arm around his chest. His other hand felt his hip for the hidden dagger he kept. At finding it safely tucked under his tunic Riou began his walk toward the river using the directions Mr. Huan gave him before he left.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Within the town of Kayro a once happy and celebrating crowd had gone silent. The crowd was gathered to welcome home the returning soldiers, but the young Unicorn Soldiers were nowhere to be seen. Only the Captain with the replacement soldiers. For the last half-hour he had been explaining to the people about the ambush by the City- State, killing all the boys except one.  
  
As Rowd spoke the crowd would speak with soft murmurs, some with disbelief. Rowd stood on a small wooden crate to be seen by all the faces of the crowd. "Other than myself there is only one who survives, Jowy Atreides, who was a spy and a traitor to his fellow comrades, and country."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
A shorthaired brunette stood in the front of the crowd, she was obviously trying to fight back tears. While her hands clenched themselves tightly into fists, "I don't believe you, Jowy would never betray his friends! And Riou isn't dead! You're lying! You're lying!"  
  
The innkeeper, Marcy hugged the youth and whispered soothing words. The girl was no longer able to fight back the tears. Face buried in the woman's chest as she continued to cry, "He's lying. He's lying."  
  
Rowd looked at one of the soldiers and nodded. The soldier fished around in a bag before producing a crimson stained scarf. The true color that was for the most part hidden, could be seen in thin streaks of sun yellow. Rowd took the scarf and handed it to the girl who held the scarf in silence. Her eyes went dry as her cheeks paled from their flushed red.  
  
Marcy sent a look of displeasure toward the captain. Nanami held the scarf loosely, her body moved with tiny tremors. Marcy, showing maternal concern but afraid that if she touched Nanami the girl would breakdown. "Nanami?"  
  
Nanami didn't move, she couldn't, she forgot how. Her own instinct caused her to pull the scarf to her chest. Slowly, she turned and at a normal pace walked away, back to her home. Marcy turned to the Captain. Within an instant she raised her hand and slapped Rowd across the face. "Rowd, she's a child! How dare you do such a thing as crush her hope!"  
  
Marcy stormed off, within a few minutes the other villagers began dispersing. The new soldiers were silent Rowd touched his reddening cheek before heading toward the headquarters of the previous Unicorn Brigade.  
  
*^*^*  
  
This wasn't working as well as he had hoped.  
  
Riou collapsed to he ground breathing heavily, his ribs had started aching after only a few moments of walking. After a few hours he finally reached the riverbank, slipping to the ground with exhaustion. The gurgling riverbank invited him to take a sip of the crystal cool waters. Dipping his hands into the stream he began to drink his fill.  
  
Looking over he saw 'Gly', the odd animal who had been following him all morning. The name had just slipped out when Riou was talking to it. The name seemed to suit the creature so he kept it.  
  
Lying down against the lush grass, looking up at the sun glistening behind the tree leaves Riou felt his eyes edge close, allowing sleep to come.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Victor, we've been searching all day, the light is too dim to look for Jowy's friend anymore. We should head back to the fort."  
  
Victor scratched the top of his head, "I suppose yer right Flick, I still feel bad for the guy though. I'll send some scouts out tomorrow."  
  
Flick nodded as the two turned back oblivious to the eyes watching them in the veils of shadows.  
  
*^*^*Dream *^*  
  
  
  
A first glance told his senses he was on a tundra, with but a few trees. Yet the ground, the grass, and the sparse trees; they were all crystal. Copses of shrubs with berries of red rubies, trees with gold apples, emerald dewdrops lay upon the grass. The path Riou walked was a solid crystalline sheet.  
  
A light neighing catches his attention, looking to the distance he spots a white horse. Riou smiled lightheartedly as he walked towards the creature. Getting a better look, he noticed the single three-foot golden spiral horn emerging from the creature's forehead.  
  
Riou clucks to the unicorn softly, while holding a hand out to it. The unicorn tilts its head curiously but goes over to him sniffing the offered hand.  
  
"Hello to you too. What's your name?"  
  
Riou reached over and touched the unicorns' muzzle, the eyes of the beast go wide as if in shock, time pauses. Riou hears laughter, panic sets in, as he can't move his body. Everything around him seems affected. Staring into one of the unicorn's eyes he sees the body behind the unmistakable voice.  
  
Luca Blight, Prince of Highland, his Prince. Only because of the reflection from the unicorn's eyes could Riou see him. Luca was laughing at him, his weakness, and his failure.  
  
"That's all you'll ever be boy. A failure, a useless miserable failure, you failed your friends, all of them. Leaving them all. A coward like you has no place in this world. "  
  
Riou finds himself able to move once more; turning he sees Luca standing right behind him. The man was frowning, then smiles. That hideous wolf like smile, "Run little lamb run. Don't let the war catch you."  
  
Luca begins laughing again stepping forward; Riou trips backward his mind screaming. /the unicorn! /  
  
Throwing his weight under his legs Riou fell away from the unicorn, for fear if he touched the frozen creature it would shatter as glass. Agony coursed through his left leg as it twisted beneath his weight. "Ahhhagh!"  
  
Towering above him Lucas' expression was stoic, "Poor little lamb, didn't run fast enough did you. A little failure, useless, your friends had been counting on you. But you failed so now it's your turn, say bye-bye."  
  
Luca unsheathed his sword, Riou cried out as the sword was brought down over the unicorns' neck. Instead of a clean slice the unicorn shattered, as if a fire rune had been set off in its belly.  
  
"Coward." The man stood there laughing. Screams of a thousand pilfered the air. Riou covered his ears as tightly as he could; warm blood ran down his hands as his ears began to bleed. The screams tearing him apart from the inside out. The screams of those killed by Luca's sword, a thousand screams crying out. Emotions flooding through him like never before, Riou's own cry was drowned out by the others.  
  
Chaos in the purest form.  
  
Chaos that was, that is and what shall be.  
  
It was all right here.  
  
His mind was ready to break, just like the unicorn. Then the silence, utter and pure, silence. Riou only now realized his eyes were closed; seconds pass by without any more screaming. He then opens his eyes.  
  
The crystal forest was gone, replaced by a pool of darkness. There, standing where Luca had been a woman now stood. Her bare feet didn't quite touch the ground as she floated just above it. Her back was to Riou, while her waist long white hair had a slight sparkle like snow.  
  
Moments pass by, unheeded by either, till the woman turns her head slightly allowing Riou to see her profile. Blue eyes, older then Jowy, perhaps in her early twenties.  
  
Riou narrows his eyes, /She seems so familiar, but from where? /  
  
The woman closes her eyes, Riou felt no fear or darkness from the woman. Just sadness, she was so lonely.  
  
"Find me."  
  
^*^End Dream ^*^  
  
"Neehhhg."  
  
Opening his eyes to an odd sound Riou saw Gly standing over him watching him intently with his ears up. Noticing Riou was awake he nuzzled the boy's face earning a surprised smile from Riou. "Don't tell me I was talking in my sleep again. I have the worst habit with that. Sorry if I scared you. Hum?"  
  
Looking past Gly Riou saw the night sky with its stars shining with their fires offering the same light as the sliver of moon. /Was I asleep that long? /  
  
"Neigh."  
  
Gly's head reared up his ears rotating forward and back locating a noise.  
  
"Victor we've been searching all day," -Gly bit a piece of Riou's tunic and started pulling him up. Pain awoke within his rib cage, as Gly insisted they move away from the stream and to the shadows of the forest.  
  
".The light is too dim to look for Jowy's friend anymore. We should head back to the fort."  
  
Riou blinked, /Jowy? /  
  
The man Riou was guessing to be Victor scratched the top of his head, looking unsatisfied. "I suppose yer right Flick, I still feel bad for the guy though. I'll send some scouts out tomorrow."  
  
Flick nodded as the two turned back oblivious to the eyes watching them in the veils of shadows. Once the two were out of ear shot Riou whispered to Gly, "Do you think they're talking about my friend Jowy? How common a name is Jowy in the City-State?"  
  
Gly tilted his head at Riou's words and looked back at the two disappearing figures. Riou nodded, "Right, let's go after the aah."  
  
While feeling much better then earlier, his broken began burning in protest of moving. Gly watched Riou for a moment, the boy was in obvious pain his face paler then before. He put on a pained smile. "Sorry, it's under control now. Let's go."  
  
Gly snorted and paused as if weighing some sort of decision within its mind. The creature then lay down on the grass looking at Riou giving a soft neigh. Riou's mind took a moment to understand what Gly was saying, "You're sure?"  
  
The beast snorted looking ahead to where the figures were almost completely gone from sight. Riou gave a reserved smile, "Thank you."  
  
Mounting onto the beast's back a jolt of electricity went through his body. It didn't hurt, rather it felt odd. His ribs didn't hurt quite as much as the pressure was taken off them. Gly stood up, Riou couldn't help grinning like a child at Christmas, he had rarely ever ridden but when he was able to he liked it a lot.  
  
With his rider holding loosely onto the thick fur on his neck Gly moved forward at a quickly paced walk.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Watching from the cover of shadows as the guards made their rounds. The fortress wasn't heavily guarded but it would still be a trick getting in getting Jowy and then getting out. Riou sighed in defeat, with a gentle amount of pressure applied the Gly's neck the steed turned, heading back toward the river. A little later they were back along the river.  
  
Dismounting from Gly's back Riou sat at the river's edge. /How am I going to pull this off. There might not be too many guards but even while it shouldn't be too difficult getting in with the stealth training I've had, how to sneak Jowy out is the problem. He could be seriously hurt or under enemy interrogation, I have no idea what condition he's in. /  
  
Noticing a fair sized stone he picked it up, tossing it up once testing its weight then tossed it roughly into the shallow river. Underwater clouds of red mud began to stir rapidly with the sudden disturbance to the bank. Riou blinked as he dipped a hand into he moderately warm water and lifted some of the sticky red mud.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"By the Gods!"  
  
The two patrol guards were chilled to the bone with even the humid night air. From the sky a demon had fallen with runes of red brown and black painted over it's body. Large fierce wings stained with blood. "Be gone foolish mortals or suffer the fate of your kind!"  
  
One of the soldiers clutched his weapon as a life line the other stumbled for the whistle to warn the others. A battle cry like neither had ever heard before rang through their ears before both fell to the ground. The demon smiled at his companion, the fur on the beast was crusting with dark mud.  
  
Not wasting another precious moment Riou quietly moved to the beast who waited by the door. "Wait here, till I get back. No matter what, if anyone sees you, run."  
  
Gly vocalized a noise, whether or not it understood Riou was uncertain, as he moved through the door Riou peered around the corner. By luck no soldiers were visible, probably all asleep. Riou considered his options, up, down or doorway number one. /Jowy's most likely in a holding cell so I should go down. /  
  
Half way down the stair was a bend, turning to the right. Beyond it footsteps alerted him someone was close by. Waiting till his senses told him to strike. The demon lashed out knocking a brown haired soldier down the remaining stairs. Riou glared down at the dazed soldier. "You captured a Highland soldier earlier, where is he! Answer now or I'll cut your throat."  
  
Pohl still dazed saw the demon, fearing for Jowy's safety he pressed his lips closed. One of the demons wings suddenly fell off its back. Riou sent a side long glance at the wing, /knew I should have tied it on with something better then pine bark. /  
  
Pohl looked at the creature's eyes, the eyes were of large amber coloring. Pure enough to remind him of the eyes of a child, a purity that drew people in. /This isn't a demon it's a. /  
  
Riou punched Pohl's temple as hard as he could, knocking the soldier out cold. /Now what? /  
  
From further down the hall a voice called out, "Riou! Riou is that you!?"  
  
Riou sighed happily, /Lucky day. /  
  
Riou got off Pohl carefully as not to upset his ribs anymore then he already had. He quickly moved down the hallways. Riou looked at the two door, "Jowy, where are you?"  
  
Turning right, round a corner Riou saw Jowy and smiled happily. Jowy on the other hand jumped back against the wall and clutched at his heart. "Gaaahh! Riou? You trying to kill me?!"  
  
Riou looked at is disguise, "I thought I did really well considering the circumstances."  
  
"Nuh," Jowy calmed himself and smiled. "Riou I was so worried about you. I'm so glad to see you're alright."  
  
Jowy looked Riou over, "What are you? A fallen one winged angel?"  
  
Riou looked somewhat upset Jowy didn't guess right at what he was, "I'm the demon of the twenty-seven true runes. My other wing fell off in the hallway."  
  
Jowy was staring at the rune symbols on Riou's chest, "Oh, well you look," He then looked up at Riou's eyes with a slight blush, "nice."  
  
"Thanks, why are you blushing? I'm not mad you got it wrong, so don't be embarrassed."  
  
Jowy turned away slightly, "Um, why don't we get out of here now?"  
  
Riou nodded, "Right. Umm.. Jowy? Where are the keys?"  
  
Jowy looked at Riou, the blush now gone, "what do you mean where are the keys? Didn't you get them?"  
  
Riou blushed narrowing his eyes a bit to try and hide his embarrassment. "I thought they would be somewhere near the cell."  
  
"Well, they're not. Pohl carries them."  
  
Riou shook the bars slightly to tell how sturdy they were, "Who's Pohl?"  
  
Jowy held one hand a bit above his own head; "He's about this tall and has a child's face."  
  
"A child's face?" Riou thought carefully about all of the people he ran into on the way in. "I saw him, coming down the stairs. Hang on."  
  
Riou left the room and peered down the hallway only to notice Pohl had left, probably to get help. /Damn it, I should have tied him up. /  
  
Riou went back into the room, staring at the bars with determination. "Jowy move away from the door."  
  
Doing as he was told, Jowy wasn't sure what Riou was planning without a weapon. The younger boy looked as if he were concentrating. Riou backed away gaining a small amount of running distance, pausing then charged. A meter away he jumped while performing a full 180. His hands landed square on the ground his knees, which had been braced against his chest shot out with all the force he could muster. The heels to his boots landed upon the cell's lock.  
  
The force caused an awful lot of racket, but the door to the cell had been knocked off the hinges. Lying in a broken dented pile. Jowy blinked staring at the busted door. After the kick Riou landed in a not so graceful heap on the floor, moving to his hands and knees. Slowly he stood up rubbing his sore behind. "Ow."  
  
Stepping over the remains of the door Jowy looked at Riou, "When did you learn to do that?"  
  
Riou gave a half self-satisfied smile, "I've been perfecting it for a few week now but I've never gotten a kick like that out of it before. I'm still working on the backlash effect though."  
  
"Oh," Jowy paused for a moment; "we need to head out now though, you've probably woken up half the soldiers."  
  
"Actually, the soldiers here sleep like logs. It was the earlier stunt that got us here."  
  
Turning around Riou had a double take at the sight of the man standing there. /He looks like a bear. /  
  
Victor smiled, it wasn't threatening or dark but friendly. "So your Jowy's friend, Riou was it?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Riou looking over his shoulder to Jowy questionably. The blond looked away from his friend, "I. I thought you were badly hurt or worse. I needed someone to look."  
  
Riou turned his attention back to Victor and the two other guards behind him. "It's okay Jowy. I probably would have done the same thing. Let's worry about getting you out of here now."  
  
Victor didn't look too worried, crossing his thickly muscled arms across his chest, "Look why don't we all just take a breather and talk things out. Jowy I don't know if you've noticed but your friend looks pretty badly injured"  
  
Tilting his head toward Riou, Jowy's eyes remained trained on Victor for a moment before looking to Riou. "Oh kuso, Riou you're bleeding bad."  
  
The commentary didn't phase Riou his eyes remained fixed on the obstacle blocking the only exit. "It's just wet mud Jowy, I slapped it on by the river."  
  
Jowy's eyes narrowed, /That isn't what it looks like Riou. /  
  
Jowy placed a hand on one side of Rious bare chest, gently gliding the hand across his friends' torso. The thick liquid dripped down his hand, /it's too water like to be mud. /  
  
"Riou this is blood, not mud. Look for yourself."  
  
Risking a quick glance down Riou looked to Jowy's hand, /How did. Of course, I must have pulled the stitches when I kicked opened the cell door. I thought it was just the jolt that was causing my ribs to hurt again. /  
  
"Riou?"  
  
Both Riou and Jowy looked up and watched Victor and Flick move aside just enough for a man to pass by. Rious eyes widened in surprised, "Huan-San."  
  
Looking from Riou to the man Jowy hunched over slightly, in a semi- defensive stance. "You know this man Riou?"  
  
Speaking in a hushed voice for Jowy's ears only, "Huan-San saved my life, he found me and tended my wounds."  
  
"I see."  
  
Blinking at his friend's response Riou wasn't sure what to make of the apathetic voice. As if Jowy was speaking of the events to come, not of what had happened. Huan took another step forward, "Riou. In the woods you said you owed me a debt of gratitude. I call on that debt now; the odds are against you. Your wound is open, between you and your friend you have one weapon against an entire fort. Surrender please."  
  
Jowy let his defensive stance fall as he stood up, /in the Unicorn brigade we were taught to use our bodies as weapons. Even with Rious injury we could take down at least a quarter of the soldiers here. But even that wouldn't get us by Victor and Flick, maybe if Rious injury was./  
  
"I'm sorry Jowy..."  
  
Looking to his friend Jowy gave a private smile that he shared only with Riou. "Don't worry. Least you're safe."  
  
Riou took only small assurance in Jowy's smile as he looked to the ground letting his dagger slip from his fingers, /My dream was right. I am a failure. /  
  
Watching the approaching figures Riou heard a small voice, /coward. / 


	3. Hush Darling

Author's note:  
  
L.O.S - Well, that certainly took longer then expected. (Notices people hurling available objects at her, and thus hides behind a table for cover.)  
  
Riou - LOS really didn't mean to take so long.  
  
L.O.S. - He's right! Listen to Riou! I finished the chapter a long time ago but the editing stage took forever!  
  
Joey - I don't like this chapter.  
  
LOS - OoO Why not?!  
  
Jowy - Because I nearly have a mental bre. (Jowy is silenced as L.O.S. hits him over the back of the head with a frying pan)  
  
L.O.S. - Don't spoil the chapter for everyone else you baka!  
  
Jowy - *-*  
  
Riou - OoO You killed Jowy!  
  
L.O.S - Did not. He'll just wake up with a bit of a headache. (Looks at people glaring at her accusingly) What?! I need him for other chapters I wouldn't kill him.  
  
Riou - Maybe you should thank the wonderful people who reviewed while I get Jowy some water.  
  
L.O.S - That's right! Thank you everyone who was kind enough to review if it weren't for you this chapter wouldn't be up. And I will be answering all questions, but for fear of spoiling anything in the chapter all answers will be provided at the bottom of the story. See you there!  
  
*^*^*  
  
Being led up the two flights of stairs, Riou and Jowy found themselves in the meeting room of the Mercenary fortress. The entire fort was made of wood, dangerous if there was ever a fire. At least it made the fort smell nicer than if it had been made of cold stone.  
  
The bear like man, Viktor, stood behind a large wooden table. Beside him, Flik, looked over the would be rescuer. Riou took the moment to eye the room; his movements seemed a bit fatigued. Jowy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking an apprehensive glance toward Riou. Viktor, rapped his fingers against the old wooden table, after a small pause he leaned forward. "Okay, we'll start with your name."  
  
Snapping back to attention Riou looked at Viktor, "Umm, Riou."  
  
Nodding a bit as Viktor put the name into his memory, he continued. "Okay, Riou. Since you came to rescue Jowy, can I assume you're also a Highlander?"  
  
Riou nodded, "Uh hu, that's right."  
  
Flik tilted his head downward a bit closing his eyes as he pieced together the small puzzle. "I see. then you're the one Jowy was worried about."  
  
Looking to Flik out of the corner of his eye a spark of interest seemed to kindle within Viktor. "Now that you mention it, I never did hear how you managed to wind up in that mess."  
  
Running a hand through his hair Riou tried to think of some astute response. "Well, ahhh. You see. umm."  
  
Turning his eyes to Riou Viktor spoke, "Jowy said something about an ambush by the State, but the State Army hasn't moved since the peace treaty was signed. So what the hell happened?  
  
Riou looked to Jowy while scratching the back of his head; Jowy sagged his shoulders and looked to the ground in deep thought. "Normally, we are forbidden to reveal any information to the enemy. We are, after all, Highlanders. But this. this is an unusual circumstance. Riou. I think we can trust these people. But, you decide."  
  
Riou let out a small groan, which could have been taken for either confusion or annoyance. Looking from Viktor to Flik, Riou surveyed the duo, "Well, you see the truth is."  
  
*^*^*  
  
Nanami's shoulders quivered as she continued crying by her Grandfather's grave. "Grandpa.... I don't know. *sniff* what to do.What if Ri. Ri. Oh Riou."  
  
Nanami buried her face in the plush grass before Genkaku's grave stone. Her entire body shuddered in constant convulsions, she opened her eyes as she heard someone approach, but it was hard to see anything through all the tears.  
  
Rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm Nanami cleared a few of the tears away. As a few welling tears were wiped away Nanami focused on the blurry shape, which took a form. Very small and quite chubby, a furry coat of light golden brown, large blue eyes and a draw string cape. On her hands and knees Nanami crawled over to the squirrel like form. "Mukumuku."  
  
Only a few meters away Mukumuku watched Nanami with sad eyes. The girl opened her arms pleadingly; Mukumuku understood the concept and went over to Nanami allowing her to bury him against her chest, sobbing uncontrollably over him. "Muku.?"  
  
The chubby flying squirrel had been hanging around the dojo every since Riou escaped Lude woods. Both had gotten lost in the damp haze of the forest's thick mist, and had found each other and tried to work together to find a way out. Neither of them were successful in finding the exit of the forest but Grandpa Genkaku had found the two and led them out of the forest. Riou told the little squirrel that he would care for him till he found his friends. Year's later Riou still held true to his promise. Maybe too well, the squirrel had gotten quite chubby.  
  
The squirrel had gotten rather dependent on Riou and generally followed him like a puppy unless Riou told him to stay behind. This happened when Riou and Jowy's brigade went off to war. He had asked Nanami to take care off Mukumuku until he got back. But sometimes the squirrel wondered who exactly took care of whom with Riou's absence.  
  
Nanami choked on her own sobs rocking back and forth hugging Mukumuku -the living teddy bear-. "Muku. he's gone. he's gone."  
  
*^*^*  
  
Viktor gave a solemn nod, "This doesn't sound good, Luca Blight. I've heard of him but. Anyway, what were you planning to do after you rescued Jowy?"  
  
Riou paused, "after I rescued Jowy.? Well, I was kinda hoping to go back to Kyaro Town. My sister is there, and I'm worried about her."  
  
Flik looked at Riou, "So are you still planning on trying to escape?"  
  
Riou gave a small smile, "Sorry, family obligation. Nanami could be in trouble."  
  
Looking from one boy to the other Viktor paced a bit, then looked back to the boys. " Well you can just stay put in the cell for a while." -Viktor could have sworn Riou's face paled, - "We'll give you food and a place to sleep."  
  
After that both Riou and Jowy were shown out of the meeting room, Pohl walked the two down the two flights of stairs and down the small hall. Though instead of taking them to the cell Pohl knocked lightly on the door at the end of the hall. "Dr. Huan? Are you available?"  
  
A voice from within the room answered back, "Yes, come in please."  
  
Pohl opened the door and motioned for Riou and Jowy to enter. When Riou gave a questioning glance to Pohl the man replied "I thought you should have your ribs tended to before settling down for the night."  
  
Huan stood up as he finished writing something at the wooden table in the room. "Hello Pohl, Jowy and Riou, I take it you're here for an injury."  
  
Giving a small nod Riou fidgeted slightly, not sure of what to do. Huan motioned to the bed and Riou slowly walked over while Jowy cast a watchful eye. Sitting on the side of the bed proved to ease up the pressure in his ribs a great deal. Huan motioned for him to lie down, Riou -feeling quite awkward- did as the doctor requested and lay down on the cot.  
  
Opening Riou's tunic the doctor's hands gently probed along the youth's chest, searching for any further injury. Finding none he turned his attention to the stitches he had put in earlier. The doctor frowned with displeasure. The stitches were mauled to a point that they were useless, one part of he thread had been torn and the rest was pulled. "Well Riou, it seems you didn't take my advice to take it easy. You're fortunate that in the last village I visited, the father of the young girl I helped gave me a water rune."  
  
Riou blinked as Huan held his right hand over Riou's rib's, Riou heard the doctor whisper something softly to the rune imbedded on his hand. Riou's own limited knowledge of runes told him that the doctor was performing a level one spell of the rune; kindness drops.  
  
The rune embedded on the doctor's right hand gave a soft glow as a small orb of blue light formed under the rune. The soft blue light fell as though a water droplet, as the blue light fell upon Riou's chest it seeped gently onto the wounds. Riou inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as the cool feeling of the spell flooded every part of his body. His hands lightly clutched at the bedside blankets as a chill ran up his spine. The feeling of the rune's power felt comforting.  
  
//find me.//  
  
Then the feeling faded with the voice, Riou slit open his eyes and lazily sat up. /That voice. sounded like the white haired woman from my dream./  
  
"Hey, Riou?" Looking up Riou saw Jowy with another one of his apprehensive looks. "What is it Jowy?"  
  
Jowy seemed a bit bemused; "You just seemed to blank out for a second."  
  
Standing up Riou closed his tunic; "I'm fine, just musing a bit. Thank you once again Dr. Haun."  
  
Huan gave an amused smile, "thank me by not getting injured again any time soon. Be safe, that goes for all of you."  
  
Pohl gave a courteous bow, "I'll see you later Dr. Huan."  
  
The three exited the room with Pohl leading them; Riou was the last to leave and closed the door softly behind him. Across the hall Jowy looked at the cell door, which apparently had been fixed while they had been upstairs. Jowy then looked to Riou; his friend wasn't going to like this.  
  
Quickly Jowy turned to Pohl who had been unlocking the cell door; "Can we go to the river?"  
  
Pausing, with the cell door partially open Pohl looked at Jowy bewildered. "Jowy, it's dark out."  
  
Jowy tilted his head toward Riou, "but he needs a bath. Look at all that mud, seriously."  
  
True, Riou was still covered nearly head to toe with mud from his earlier escapade, but Pohl shook his head. "Sorry Jowy, I'll take the two of you out in the morning but it's too late right now."  
  
Jowy bit his lower lip with apprehension as he walked a bit into the cell. As Pohl turned to Riou, who started walking into the cell after Jowy, Pohl noticed how a bit of color faded from the boy's face. "Riou, you alright? Is something the matter?"  
  
Riou seemed to snap out of deep thought as he looked to Pohl, "I'm fine."  
  
Riou entered the cell a moment later. Pohl delayed closing the door for a moment, then finally closed the door as the heavy metallic latch sounded a clear ring through the air. Riou winced slightly at the sound; Pohl lingered for a moment looking from one boy to the other then left.  
  
After a few moments Pohl's voice echoed back to the cell, "Get some sleep you two."  
  
Jowy paused before looking over to Riou who was staring at the bottom of the cell door. Riou sauntered slowly over to the crates that were lined together in the corner of the room. Then pulled himself up onto the crates and pressed his back against the corner of the wall. He buried his head in his arms as his knees were brought to his chest. Jowy frowned sadly as he walked over to a cold stone wall and seriously contemplated hurting -or at least attempting to hurting- the stone. "I'm, sorry Riou."  
  
"It's okay.Jowy. Not your fault." Riou's words were a bit muffled till he brought his head up to talk. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you for botching up your rescue."  
  
Jowy banged his had lightly against the wall, "we are so screwed. Any way you look at it; our own country's prince had our brigade slaughtered. Our captain betrayed us for a lousy promotion, we've probably been somehow blamed for all this back home, and to top it off, the enemy has caught us both. But the biggest problem is. do we even have any allies left. Riou, I don't know what to do."  
  
Warmth covered his shoulders as a makeshift blanket -that was actually one of the crate covers- was pushed over Jowy's shoulders. As Jowy turned he saw Riou with one of the crate covers over his own shoulders as well. Riou gave a ghost of a smile to cheer his friend, "Jowy, don't think about it tonight. Try to stay warm, if you need to think of allies then think of Nanami, or even Muku back home. Think of your family, no matter what the Captain tells the people back home. Do you honestly believe whatever he'll say will be believed by everyone?"  
  
Riou paused for a moment allowing what he was saying to seep into Jowy's mind. "Who knows what he'll say, neither of us can predict the future so lets just take what we have as it comes at us. For example," -Riou reached out with one hand and touched the tip of Jowy's nose- "If my best friend in the whole wide world catches a cold we'll be stuck here for quite a while because I'm not gonna carry him all the way to Kyaro. -Riou pulled his hand back under his own sheet and turned around, walking back to the crates he had left. -"So go to sleep Jowy."  
  
Pausing for a moment Riou turned his head to be able to look Jowy in the eyes. "Jowy, question. Did you see my tonfar anywhere in the river?"  
  
Jowy clutched the blanket tighter around his chest as heat escaped through his breath, /Why does the City-State have to be so cold./ "Your tonfar.? No. not that I can remember. And I actually lost your glove now that I think of it."  
  
Riou gave a weak smile -when Jowy had been falling from the edge of the cliff he had pulled Riou's right glove off-, "No worries, Jowy. Gloves are easier to replace then weapons."  
  
As Riou gave a heavy sigh and started to turn away again Jowy remember a bit of the City-State's geography. "Hey, Riou. The river, I think it's the Toran River but. whatever it's name it runs to a place called Radat. I remember from the tutor father hired for me that Radat has a dam that runs all the way across the river. Your tonfar, though it is a really slim chance, might get caught by the sluice gate."  
  
Riou spun around looking at Jowy with hopeful eyes, "Really.? You mean my tonfar could be there?"  
  
Jowy smiled, "Could be, but don't put too much hope into it."  
  
Riou beamed, "but they could be there. You know Grandpa gave me those for my eleventh birthday, if I can get them back then, then, oh thank you Jowy."  
  
Riou pounced over to Jowy hugging him tightly, Jowy smirked as he looked down at his friend, and playfully ruffled up Riou's hair. "What would you do without me."  
  
Riou gave a sarcastic laugh as he went back over to the corner of the room he was taking claim to. "Like I'll ever have to worry about that. G' night Jowy."  
  
Jowy went beside the crates and nestled down on the floor. "Night Riou." -a moment passes- "Umm, Riou?"  
  
A voice perked up, "yes Jowy?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment Jowy decided to ask, "This is coming out of nowhere but, umm I know prison cells aren't fun obviously but. why do you always seem to go distant, when you're near them?"  
  
Riou was silent; Jowy could hear some rustling from the sheet Riou had. ". Whenever I get near a cell I'm reminded of something that happened in my past. Before I knew you, or Nanami or even Grandpa."  
  
Waiting for a moment, Jowy realized Riou didn't wish to elaborate. Jowy pulled his own blanket closer to his chin, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Riou didn't say anything for a few more minutes then replied, "Good night Jowy. See you in the morning." Thus ending the conversation as sleep started claiming the youths.  
  
*^*Dream *^*  
  
"Care is heavy, therefore sleep," a woman's voice. Riou looked around; the room was faded as an old painting. Though it seemed small, the area had the touch of a woman. Nothing more could have been done for the broken down domain. It seemed odd that such a run down place should have colorful decorations. A few trinkets of gold and silver placed around the room carefully for maximum effect. . There was a woman sitting in a meticulously carved rocking chair. She was singing softly, the chair rocked back and forth. The woman's arms were folded delicately over a bundle of light blue, flannel cloth.  
  
"While I over you watch do keep." The woman smiled lovingly, she was beautiful. Thick brunette hair tied in a loose braid over a shoulder, framing her slender and frail body. Her eyes though, were covered in shadows; her body seemed hazed, fading memories. Though she seemed happy, her lips edged upward in a smile as she sung to the infant wrapped in her arms.  
  
"Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry," the woman touched the child's cheek affectionately. Riou closed his eyes; he could feel the caressing touch on his own cheek as his head leaned toward the feeling. The gentle touch, with the familiar voice had him feeling as though the world was calm.  
  
"And I will sing you a lullaby." The woman softly kisses the baby's forehead.  
  
*Pitpatpitterpatter.* Riou looked to the ground, which though covered in darkness rippled as water fell upon it. /Rain. /  
  
Riou sunk to his knees, reliving the hopeless angst that filled the city where he had been born. The Black Death, everyone was catching it. His mother hadn't been an exception.  
  
"Mama? Mommy I got some bread for you, please eat mommy." The dank room smell of death it had been so strong in his childhood he could sense it clearly even now. His mother was beautiful, he remembered noble men would offer large sums of money for her company. Riou had never seen her accept an offer. She was too proud, and besides she was among the best thieves in the city, once she set her eyes on a target she always got it in the end. Soon as she deemed him old enough -although still quite young- his mother taught him how to steal for survival. How to tell if it was a knight or bounty hunter dressed in a way to lure in thieves. This is where her lithe frame became as precious as the gold she stole.  
  
For as many years as she could his mother taught him all the tricks she knew. As he started getting a bit older his mother's friends would comment on how much he looked like her. Which was true, he did gain a similar body frame, the same stunning amber eyes, thick healthy hair. He was happy, but then the black plague came. Windows were closed; people locked themselves away tightly in their abode. It a harsh living, but it got worse when his mother caught the plague.  
  
"Mom I got some food."-A young Riou looks up and sees a stranger crouching down beside his fallen mother. Riou goes defensive yanking free his dagger, - "Who are you? What are you doing to mom?"  
  
The stranger stood up and turned to Riou, the man was dressed as a noble with white clothing, and toughened fabrics -of which only a few were actual metal- guarded the vulnerable parts of his body. He was a high-ranking knight, Riou could tell by the posture. Small dark eyes without much color to them other then black. In one hand he held the light purple colored gems he had stolen from a convoy a few weeks ago. The air around the man was best described as tense, heavy or foreboding. It was clear by the manner he held himself, the decorative white sheathed sword at his hip wasn't merely for show.  
  
"A child. You said you were alone. I don't appreciate lies." The man looked down to Riou's mother who lay motionless on the floor; Riou focused intensely on a growing red stain on his mother's clothing. He didn't understand the full implication of the situation, only his mother was hurt. With his dagger he lunged at the man.  
  
Not sure what happened exactly, one moment he was on the attack next on the ground where the room refused to stay still. Everything was spinning, swirling in a way that made him nauseous. Looking around he saw the man walk toward him. The silver blade intoxicated with crimson. Red falling down over his eyes from a head wound, the man now stood above him sword hovering ready to strike. Riou waited the sword came down though the sword's path wasn't for him but for his mother.  
  
The deed was done; the man simply bore his eyes onto the body of the dead woman. She had been very beautiful, a small gem gleaming within a slosh of mud. The man looked away to the child, bright amber eyes same as the woman and tear stained cheeks. Despite the earlier inflicted injury the child crawled over to his mother. In a useless gesture he started shaking the shoulders of the woman calling out to her. The man turned, no longer wishing to stay in this domain, his job was complete. Or so he thought till he heard a soft whisper of the woman's once voluptuous voice, she was speaking to her son. "Run."-the woman choked as she tried to move to touch the face of her child. The movement caused her to sink back to the floor eyes closing. - "My angel.live."  
  
The child broke down sobbing, "Mommy! Please! Mommy! MOMMY!"  
  
The child's pleas were unheard by any who would care or so the man thought as he approached. The child looked to him through his tear-muddled eyes. The man turned back walking to the mother and child with sword drawn. Without warning the shadows seemed to spring out and attack the man. The man screamed as he fell back clutching his face from a dagger wound. Young Riou looked behind him as he recognized the two new figures as some of his mother's friends. The duo quickly snatched Riou and his mother before the man could recover from the shock of the injury and vanish back to the shadows.  
  
*^* End dream *^*  
  
True to his word the next morning, Pohl along with a Mercenary soldier -who agreed to go as well, - brought Jowy and Riou to the river. Of course Pohl and the soldier had to go with them to make sure they didn't try to escape, his friend came with him as a precautionary measure. But Riou and Jowy were quite content to wash the grime of the last few days off in the river.  
  
Jowy dunked his head under the calm area of the river, scrubbing at his hair as thoroughly as he could. Pohl sat a bit away from Jowy with a fishing line in the water. Both Riou and Jowy were almost positive Pohl wasn't going to catch anything. One, because both of them were in the water. Two, he didn't put any bait on the hook.  
  
The Mercenary soldier, Galious, squatted beside his friend making a small joke at Pohl's expense. Pohl in good humor shrugged and Galious stood up and cast a watchful eye over the surroundings before continuing to jest with Pohl.  
  
The crystal clean water felt great against his skin cleansing every inch with a purity only water could keep. Droplets of water dripped down his pleasantly toned body, scrubbing hard the mud was rinsed away. Riou had already cleaned off his clothes and bathed in the water with only a white towel wrapped around his thin waist. The towels that were brought were courtesy of Pohl. Riou was glad that while he bathed all his clothes could begin to dry, including his pants.  
  
Though, the slit up the towel showed off an indecent amount of muscular thigh of his powerful legs. His already drying clothes would be wonderfully warm by the time he got dry himself.  
  
Riou finished rinsing his hair best he could without soap. After which he went out of the water to sunbathe and dry off. Riou's dagger was securely hidden behind the belt, locked within a hidden strap that would be close to his belly when the belt was worn.  
  
Kneeling beside his tunic Riou's back faced Pohl as he unsheathed the dagger and dried it on his tunic. -No one at the Mercenary fort had found his dagger when searching him for weapons. - After Riou quickly but thoroughly dried the dagger he tucked it back into it's hidden sheath before Pohl or Galious noticed. Riou slid his pants back on before nestling down on his belly against the plush, cool grass. His eyes closed as he was began to sunbathe.  
  
Galious looked from one bank of the river to the next, occasional Bon Bon's or cut bunnies would come to the river for a drink but as they felt his eyes upon them they would quietly slink back into the forest. Galious then looked to the two youths that were placed in his and Pohl's charge. The elder of the two was perhaps eighteen, and seemed to be very conscientious about his hair. As the blond would dunk his head under the water, scrub thoroughly pull back out of the water. Then comb through his hair carefully with his fingers, then he would find some speck of dirt or something rather re-dunk and scrub twice as thorough.  
  
Galious smirked unnoticed by the blond as he looked over to the brunette. The youth was happily sunbathing in a patch of plush green grass. He seemed fairly young, with a svelte form that came with his youth. He had heard the boy talking a few times on the way to the river; he had a nice epicurean voice and was surprisingly warmhearted given the circumstances. Most prisoners of war were tightlipped and cold, but this kid felt more like a fellow recruit rather then a captive.  
  
Around an hour later Jowy had a closed lip smile as he enjoyed the feeling of his clean blond hair. Tying it back into it's accustomed loose ponytail Jowy went over to Pohl. "Excuse me, Pohl."  
  
The soldier looked up at Jowy who now stood beside him. "Yes, Jowy?"  
  
Putting one hand on a hip and holding the other out palm upward for emphasis Jowy explained the situation to Pohl. "Could you take me and Riou to Radat? We just follow the river's current to get there."  
  
Galious blinked as he looked away from the river to Jowy. "Radat? What do you want in Radat?"  
  
Jowy looked at Galious; "Did you notice how Riou didn't seem to have any weapons when he came to the Mercenary Fort? Well, as Viktor or Flik have probably already told you we were ambushed in the night. I got away with my staff but Riou was caught and his tonfar were thrown into the river. You're both soldiers so you most likely know that a soldier's weapon is like a piece of himself or herself. Now it's a long shot but if we follow the river down to Radat and carefully watch the river bank to see if they were washed up along the way then we might find Riou's tonfar."  
  
Pohl thought for a moment before it dawned on him, "Because of the water gate that blocks the river in Radat, right?"  
  
Jowy nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Both Pohl and Galious looked at each other for a moment, Galious finally shrugged. "If you clear it up with the boss it doesn't matter to me. It still counts as my patrol time."  
  
Pohl looked back at Jowy then a glance at Riou who was oblivious to the conversation as he enjoyed his sunbath. Pohl couldn't help but smile and look back to Jowy. "Right. I'll clear it up with Viktor, but while I'm doing that you and Riou will have to do a few chores around the fort. Agreed?"  
  
Jowy smiled with a small nod, "agreed. Thank you."  
  
*^*^*  
  
As the small party came back to the Mercenary Fortress, Pohl introduced the group to Leona. Galious turned red as soon as he saw the woman, as he stumbled for words he excused himself. Pohl told Leona the story; Leona smiled as she got Gengen -the kobold warrior- to go with Riou on an errand to Ruybe to get some flour. Even Tuta -apprentice to Huan- decided to come.  
  
When Riou found out that Jowy would be stuck with cleaning up all the oil stains in the fort he felt bad for his friend hoping he wouldn't hold it against him later.  
  
*^*^*  
  
The trip to Ruybe was for the most part uneventful. A few Bon Bon's and Cut bunnies showed up but they weren't that difficult to take care of. Tuta was explaining to Riou all that he had too do as an apprentice to doctor Huan. Gengen later told Riou about his village, which was named 'Kobold village'. It seemed a bit strange to Riou to name a village after the people that inhabit the area but Gengen merely shrugged it off. Though he did seem a bit perplexed by this after Riou mentioned it.  
  
Riou gave a small laugh as the eleven-year-old apprentice bounded ahead of him and Gengen. The child seemed to have an abundant supply of energy, as he jumped up and down impatiently for Riou and Gengen to hurry. Smells of things both foul and fragrant began filling the air as he entered the village.  
  
In truth the village was smaller then he had expected. If this was truly where the Mercenary fortress gathered it's supplies then it a wonder they managed to feed all the soldiers. Then again, -Riou's eyes glazed over as he recreated the mercenary fortress in his mind-. Thinking back, there weren't that many soldiers as far as he was able to tell. Gengen had been by the well; two soldiers were parrying by the doors. Two more along with a border collie had been patrolling outside. He remembered that no one had been in the watchtower, back at the brigade they would use trees as the towers.  
  
Inside on the middle floor there had been five soldiers waiting for food. Leona had been at the bar along with the item store clerk on the opposite side of the room. Riou counted them as being able to fight even though he knew their abilities in battle would be extremely limited. Upstairs only one soldier stood guard along with a kid who would be no help in the event of an ambush. Victor and Flick were there as well. In the basement, Barbara worked storage; she looked able enough to hold her own. One guard had been checking on the weapons along with the weapon smith. Then there was Pohl and Tuta. Then adding one extra in the case someone had been inside a room he hadn't looked at.  
  
"Only twenty-one."  
  
Twitching his K-9 ears Gengen gave a questioning glance to Rou, "Twenty-one what?"  
  
Giving an apologetic smile to Gengen as he realized he had spoken out loud. "Nothing. Sorry, just thinking out loud."  
  
His smile faded as his eyes watched the ground in front of him with an unfocused gaze. /Only twenty-one soldiers. We had about half that in the brigade and we were a mobile force, not to mention our numbers were small for normal mobile brigades. If highland wanted the fortress they could take it with strategy. The location is hard for a massive strike but still./  
  
"Hi Gengen will it be the usual?" Riou pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard a woman speaking to Gengen.  
  
The woman who had spoke was behind an old but well mended wooden counter. She was a stout woman, with puffs of very light brown hair rifling around from under a bonnet. As Riou glance around he realized he noticed the wooden floor and kitchen smells.  
  
/Hu? How'd I get here? / With a very feint blush -something he did when he got confused- Riou fidgeted with his hands, looking at his right glove-less hand as he remembered he forgot to get another pair of gloves. He gave a small frown as he looked up to the woman, opting to pay more attention to his surroundings -to prevent walking straight into a wall-.  
  
Gengen wagged his tail as he placed his brown furry hand on the counter. "Yes, arf. Two bags of flour."  
  
The woman smiled kindly showing high laugh lines around her eyes. She walked away momentarily as she took two large white bags from the corner. "I'll place it on your tab as usual. Come again soon."  
  
Gengen and Riou each took a bag; Riou flopped the bag over his shoulder. A thick white cloud appeared, Riou closed his eyes as he held back the sneeze.  
  
Tuta asked to carry one of the bags as the group walked back to the fortress but the bags were as big as he was tall and twice as wide. The child would have been squished under the weight. Riou unable to think of a better response then, 'you don't want to get back to the fort a pancake do you?' Decided to let Gengen explain why he couldn't carry the bags.  
  
Riou was rather happy with his decision later, as it turned that Gengen had said a similar line and all the way back to the fort Tuta had been throwing pebbles at him.  
  
*^*^*  
  
As promised, when Riou got back with the flour Pohl rounded up Galious while Riou found Jowy and the small group headed toward Radat following the path of the river.  
  
Looking about the surrounding area Jowy scratched the back of his neck. "So this is Radat, hu? I thought it would be a bit bigger then this; maybe a bit more outgoing. But, I'm not complaining," -Jowy arched his back, back as he got a number of cracks out of it. - "It's much better than cleaning up that fort."  
  
After a moment of admiring the massive floodgate Riou nodded. "Is it just me or does anyone else notice how that fort smells like really old sweat socks?"  
  
Pohl scratched the back of his head as he continued leading the group, "well. actually Riou, that probably is what you're smelling. Mostly everyone in the fort's gotten used to it but, you see we've had a bit of a rat infestation."  
  
Galious scoffed, "A 'bit' of an infestation? Pohl, they're trying to take over the fort. We've been at war with them for over three months now!"  
  
Riou piped in, "But why does the fort smell like old socks?"  
  
Galious paused and shook a tight fist as though reliving the event; "They come when your guard is down. They can move inhumanly fast so it's almost impossible to give any warning when you see them, they come, they chew holes in your clothes, and your boots. But it doesn't end there, oh no. Those sly devils, every time they come they have only one goal in their twisted minds, our socks."  
  
Pohl slapped his forehead and muttered something under his breath; Riou seemed rather confused, as was Jowy. "Why do they want your socks?"  
  
Galious continued. "The fiends, they steal all our socks. Only those who have the gil for an endless supply of socks can keep up with them. They steal them all, the thin cotton ones, the thick wooly ones even if they're covered in a day's work and sweat."  
  
Pohl sighed, "Galious thinks the rats are out to get us but they're using our socks as beds and taking them deep within the nocks and crannies of the fortress. We can't reach them, we've tried, but no one can get the socks out. You get used to the smell after a few weeks. Come on, we should pick up the pace if we're going to make it back to the fort before nightfall."  
  
The group consisting of Pohl and Jowy left; Riou hesitated for a moment as Galious was so caught up in his speech about 'injustice' that he failed to notice the group was leaving. After a moment Riou sagged his shoulders with a sigh, not wanting to interrupt but Galious didn't seem to need any air as he continued ranting. After a minute Riou ran off to catch up with Jowy and Pohl, as he decided Galious would follow shortly.  
  
".And another thing.?" -Galious looked around to realizing everyone left him, - "Hey! Pohl! Not nice people!" Galious chased after them across the bridge catching up as they ran into a tall dark haired man.  
  
Riou did his best not to look too surprised at the height of the man; he was nearly three whole heads taller than Jowy. Wearing a loose open vest tunic, which was held closed at the waist by a purple sash. A few simple designs were hemmed on with the colors black and red. Plain wooded sandals on his feet. In one hand he carried a long but thin staff like paddle. His ink black hair was tied back tightly as not to get caught or interfere with his work. Riou could sense the friendly air around the man, which put him at ease.  
  
The man looked over the small group; "May I help any of you?"  
  
Pohl gave the man a friendly smile, "Sorry to be a bother but were looking for something."  
  
The man jerked his head toward the road behind him, "There's an item shop down there that can help you in that case."  
  
Riou gently pushed his way forward, "No, not items like that. You see, umm I lost something in the river."  
  
The man used a hand to crack his neck, "Then it's gone kiddo, count your lose and get a new one."  
  
Jowy glared at the man, cross with his way of speaking. "The weapon's are called tonfar. Wooden with metal sidings, they're able to with stand just as much pressure as any metal weapon."  
  
The man paused for a moment, "Hang on." -He turned and called to a man who had been near a small hut at the end of the bridge. - "Yo Din, remember those wooden sticks you pulled out of the sluice gate earlier?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bring 'em here would you?!" The man looked back to the group, "Just a sec."  
  
No more then a few moments later, Din came running over. Jowy smiled as Riou's eyes lit up. "My tonfar!"  
  
Riou snatched the weapons out of Din's hands and inspected them happily. Din smiled, "I found 'em in the grate. Strong weapons ya got. All that water pound'in at them, a lot of metals would have buckled under that kind of constant pressure."  
  
Riou smiled happily as he looked to Din, "Thank you so much, Mr. Din." -Riou looked to the other man, - "Mr. Umm. sorry I didn't catch your name?"  
  
The man gave a good laugh; "It's Amada, kid. And that's enough with the formality stuff it wasn't any problem, just don't let it happen again, Kay?"  
  
Riou nodded once with enthusiasm, "Right, thank you Amada!"  
  
*^*^*  
  
As the group reached the mercenary fortress Galious stretched and gave a small wave to the group, "well if that's all I'm hitting the bar. Don't cause any trouble you two."  
  
Riou returned a smile, his hands politely folded together behind his back as he leaned to a side. "It was nice to meet you Galious, I hope to see you again some day."  
  
Walking away Galious gave a likewise movement with his hand by giving a loose salute. Pohl looked to the two boys, "well let's get you both tucked in for the night.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Riou gave a wayward glance to his tonfar, which rested outside the cell against the wall. Jowy's staff was also there leaning against the corner wall. Jowy was rummaging through what supplies they had gathered over the last little while. Jowy put everything in two different piles. Items for escape, items not for escape. /Flint, escape. Rope, escape. Oily rag, escape. Sheets, leave here. Spoon, escape. Boots, wait. boots? /  
  
Jowy looked over his shoulder and held up the boots Riou had brought back from the errand that he had run earlier. Riou nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "I thought Pohl said three pairs of boots, he only said two."  
  
Jowy shrugged and left the boots in the 'not for escape' pile. He then stood up and put the items for the escape on top of the crate, he then picked the spoon out of the pile and bent it sideways. Then started picking away at the cell lock with the bent spoon, it only took a few moments before an audible 'click' sounded and the door opened.  
  
Jowy smirked, "They won't catch us this time. Come on Riou, and stay quiet."  
  
Nodding just before the two of them took their weapons and dove down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
"Whew, I'm all tired from that.*Yawn *."  
  
Jowy peered round the corner as he pushed Riou against the wall. Two guards, both were starting to head upstairs. Jowy glanced at the main door, "The door is locked," -Jowy paused then looked to Riou- "give me the rag and flint."  
  
Riou opens a pouch tied to his belt and fishes out the oily rag and flint. "Oh man, gross. The rag got my bag all oily. What a mess."  
  
Jowy took the rag and flint, "Don't worry you can wash your bag out."  
  
Riou glared at Jowy; "You've never washed oil out of anything."  
  
Jowy shrugged as he broke the flint in half and started smacking the two sides together. "Is it that obvious? Oh well, least you can wash enough out so it won't be flammable." -Riou's eyes widen- "Flammable?"  
  
The oily rag goes a blaze, faster then Jowy expected. Throwing the rag across the room Jowy bit his tongue to keep from crying out as the fire singed his skin. "Jowy?"  
  
Riou noticed the distraction work as the two soldiers who had been heading upstairs quickly run to put out the fire. Jowy cradled his hand for a moment before ushering Riou toward the second flight of stairs. As they made it up and out onto the balcony Riou took Jowy's injured hand in his own. "Oh Jowy. hang on maybe I have something we can use."  
  
Jowy shook his head, "No time, later. Where's the rope?"  
  
Riou frowned not liking this one bit but he didn't have any potions. So he took the rope off his shoulder and proceeded to tie the knot onto the railing. "No Riou, let me."  
  
Riou glared at Jowy and stopped the blonde's approach by head butting him gently away, as his hands were busy tying the knot. Jowy glared at Riou who didn't pay any mind as he focused upon the task of tying the knot. "Jowy, you tie the knot with that hand we both fall to the ground and break our legs. That sound appealing to you?"  
  
Jowy didn't say anything; Riou smirked, "Good. Glad I got that through your head." -Riou finished tying the knot- "There, I'll go first in case you slip."  
  
"So if I slip you can catch me?"  
  
Riou grinned, "No silly. So if you slip and fall and bring the balcony down with you I'll have plenty of time to get away."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
Riou laughed softly, "Just kidding." -Riou looked up and frowned as he saw the banner of the fort behind them. - "Well that's original, Victor didn't tell me their banner had a hamster head on it."  
  
Jowy looked behind him to see the flag, "I think it's actually supposed to be a bear Riou."-Jowy looked at the bright yellow behind the head of the creature sewn onto the flag. - "Maybe it's a fire bear."  
  
Riou shrugged as he started going down the rope; "Maybe it's standing in- front of the sun?"  
  
*^*^*  
  
Pacing back and forth; unnerved by the current circumstances. Jowy glared at the small campfire that he had made as though it was the source of all his worries. Riou had been gone roughly three to four hours, the sun had long since set and only the light from a far hanging crescent moon and its army of stars that lit the land.  
  
Jowy gritted his teeth still staring at the fire. /He's lost, I know it. I told him not to get lost, I can't believe Riou. I specifically said, 'Riou, whatever you do don't get hurt, don't get lost. Does he listen? Noooo. Course not why would he listen to me? I can't leave this place, what if he comes back? / -A look of hidden fear replaced that of anger, -/Wait what if he's not lost but hurt? We're on the run from both Highland and City-State. What if he was caught? Maybe I should go after him. Wait, what if he comes back and I'm not here? /  
  
*^*^*  
  
Riou sauntered through the shrubs of the forest moving quietly more by habit then want. It had taken him a bit longer than he had expected to find everything he needed. Then it took even longer to find Jowy's trail, once he did though Riou had no trouble figuring out which way to the campsite. Glancing through the last bit of forest cover before a small clearing he spied Jowy looking as though in deep thought, staring at the fire.  
  
Riou grinned, as he began weighing his options. /Jowy has been so uptight. Not that I blame him, but I can't resist an opportunity like this./  
  
From the shadowy protection of the forest Riou moved swiftly with the grace of a hunting cat as he leapt forward at Jowy grabbing him in a mock bear hold. "Caught you!"  
  
*^*^*  
  
Letting out a sigh Jowy brought himself out of the panicked stated when he was abruptly caught in a bear hold. "Caught you!"  
  
Jowy seized attacker by the thin wrists and flipped him face down onto the ground. Jowy retracted his dagger fast as he pounced on top of the would be assailant, his knee drove into the attackers shoulder blades causing the assailant to let out a small cry. Jowy felt mildly surprised that attacker wasn't fighting back but he didn't stop to dwell on the matter. Jowy pressed the dagger against the enimies slender neck.  
  
Both paused, Jowy breathed heavily as he kept on top of his attacker, he felt the blood rush out of his face as he noticed a golden ringlet partially hidden under the attackers chocolate colored hair. "Jowy, it's okay. It's me."  
  
Jowy flung himself backward as though Riou's body was hot as fire, "R-Riou? I'm.... Oh gods Riou I-I'm so sorry.... I didn't know. I'm sorry. Oh, man Riou I nearly. I."  
  
Riou got up; "It's okay Jowy, shh. It's okay, no worries. I'm okay. "  
  
Riou looked at the panic stricken look in Jowy's eyes. The older boy looked at the dagger he had been holding and let it slip to the ground, Jowy looked ready to collapse. Riou quickly grabbed his friend and eased him to a sitting position on a fallen log. Riou kneeled down in front of his friend trying to look him in the eyes but Jowy gaze was locked upon the cold dirt of forest floor.  
  
"Hey, Jowy? It's okay, I didn't get hurt I'm not mad or anything." -Riou paused as a second thought dawned on him. - "Or is it the whole situation?"  
  
Riou noticed Jowy's rigid posture relax slightly. Riou sighed as he leaned his back against the fallen tree, sitting beside Jowy. "Our friends, we were all so close. Nothing happened among us that the rest didn't know of. I miss them all terribly, even Jason. Remember how Jason would wake up so early that the sun was just barely coming up and one morning we got so tired of him trying to wake the rest of us up we."  
  
Jowy cut Riou off -a small smile played on his lips. - ".we tied him to a tree and left him there till we found out he was serious about there being a snake in the camp site that morning."  
  
Riou smiles, "That's right, it was a taipan. None of you guys knew how to grab a snake without getting bitten and so you all tried to behead the poor thing."  
  
Jowy smiled a bit at the memory, "I remember Rowd was waving his sword at it and everyone was dancing around the thing trying to get close enough finally Marcus brought out the arrows. Then you came back from scout and patrol. You smacked Marcus upside the head and despite all of us yelling how crazy and stupid you were being you snatched up the snake somehow and took it away from the camp."  
  
"Well I just didn't want to see the little guy hurt." -Riou looked up, even through the forest trees he could see the stars shining brightly, twinkling with their inborn fires. - "Just you wait and see Jowy. One day we'll both look back, always there will be regrets but this is our life, we need to pull through. It's what we have. It will be better, you'll see."  
  
Jowy looked up and over to Riou, who -as if sensing his friends gaze- turned his head around to give a hopeful smile to the blond. Then, standing up, Riou opened the pouch tied at his waist and fished out a healing potion. "I got this for your hand."  
  
As Riou handed him the vial Jowy looked at the potion in deep thought, "Riou where'd you get he money for this?"  
  
Riou looked away and went through his bag and pulled out some food. Dried figs, some cheese and bread and an apple. Jowy frowned, "I though you said you were going to stop."  
  
Riou shrugged, "We need food and you need that potion. I'll pay it back when I get some money."  
  
Jowy glared at the stolen potion, "Riou, Master Genkaku told you never to steal again, and you said you wouldn't."  
  
Riou glared at Jowy through the flames, "I said I wouldn't as long as the need never arose. What would you do Jowy? Or what would you have me do? Are you telling me if the situation was reversed you wouldn't steal a potion for me? So I stole some food and a potion, its for survival Jowy."-Riou's eyes glossed over a bit as he stared at the flames, -"Mother told me, taught me to steal. She taught me how to survive before Grandpa, she said there's nothing wrong with needing to survive what's wrong is when you get caught surviving."  
  
Riou watched the dancing fire; "Mother never got caught. She was really good at what she did, and she taught me as much as I could learn at that age. I was young remember Grandpa adopted me when I was young but because mother had died I was on my own for two years before that."  
  
Whatever plagued Riou vanished with a crackle of the flame from the starving fire. A mask was placed to hide his hurt from years gone by. And Jowy wondered for the first time how much of Riou was an act for the spectators, and how much was the real him. The younger always bottled his negative emotions trying to absorb all the worry of others along with his own.  
  
Both Jowy and Nanami have over the years gotten him to be a bit better at it expressing the negative with the positive. Even still, he sometimes bottled his emotions up so tight for so long he would just have an explosive temper. He would simply go berserk and Jowy had seen Riou take down a SunKing with his hot temper. But when his temper went cold as ice Jowy had yet to see anything stand any sort of fighting chance against him. Best thing to do was wait till Riou exhausted himself fighting at all targets available then pick up the pieces.  
  
Riou claimed his mother told him it was always best to hide your feelings cause they could get in the way. Genkaku told him that was true only when you needed to use your head instead of your heart. Least Riou let the positive emotions out freely.  
  
Jowy looked to the fire and poked it with a stick. Jowy silently contemplated Riou's past, he had heard snippets here and there, little pieces Riou handed out only to the ones that he had known for years. Mainly Jowy, Nanami and Genkaku. He knew a strange man had attacked Riou's mother when he was away and when he got back the only reason he survived was because two of his mother's friends had rescued him.  
  
Rio stood up and stretched, "time to get some sleep Jowy, I'll take first watch. 'Kay?"  
  
Jowy looked playfully suspicious at Riou, "Your not going to try and pull the whole night shift again are you Riou." -Riou looked to his friend with an innocent expression. - "Use that potion, eat your dinner and go to bed."  
  
Jowy rolled his eyes before looking back to Riou, "Yes mother."  
  
Riou glared at Jowy, "Don't 'mother' me or when you wake up you'll have a snake in your pants. Don't look at me like that. You know I'll do it, remember David?"  
  
Jowy suddenly shrank back and used the potion Riou gave him and silently ate his dinner. Riou looked proud, /oh how I love that threat. /  
  
Jowy took a bite out of his half of the apple, /it's been so long and I still can't believe Riou did that! /  
  
*^*Dream *^*  
  
"Do you wish to forget?" Riou lazily opened his dream eyes; the area held the familiar darkness that generally accompanied this woman. Sure enough he saw the woman who had been inviting herself into his dreams standing beside him.  
  
Riou just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. /wait. I am asleep. Okay then what I want is a nice relaxing dreamless sleep. Is it too much to ask, don't I at least deserve that? /  
  
The woman looked down to him; she was perhaps a little over a head taller than he was. "Who are you?"  
  
Riou sighed, or rather felt like sighing. It's rather hard to do when you're dreaming. "I'm Riou, and you are?"  
  
The woman seemed to appraise him; it wasn't a leaching look, but rather as though she was judging him for something. "You feel you have betrayed the trust of all who called you friend. Especially those boys in the brigade that failed to survive. You even went as far as to label yourself a coward."  
  
The woman somehow in her quiet, seemingly apathetic state seemed somehow satisfied, as though she found what she was looking for. "You shouldn't think yourself a coward, few would ever take the risks you have. You have a kind heart. Pure, even after all that you've gone through, and still endure."  
  
Riou pulled away, "Coward?! That came out of no where lady!"  
  
The woman didn't react, as though she had anticipated this. "I could hear your thoughts earlier. They were quite strong. I rarely hear voices, nor am I able to communicate with things better then simple emotions. But with you, I can begin to rebirth my power. You and I, together as one. Your power will flow to me while my power will be unleashed through you."  
  
Taking rein of his temper, -as Genkaku taught him to do- Riou managed to call it off before it manifested itself. /A nice dreamless sleep, that's all I ask. This woman talks in riddles and it's driving me up the wall. /  
  
"Say," -Riou remarked in a friendly tone. -"You know my name but I don't know yours."  
  
"My name.?" The woman blinked slowly, for the first time Riou saw an expression on her face. She was slightly perplexed by the question but at least there was something resembling emotion there.  
  
Riou nodded as he relaxed a bit and managed to stand casually. The woman seemed to think for a moment, "A few from your world have called me Bright Shield."  
  
Riou felt as though the name should ring a bell. / Bright Shield.? Where have I heard that./  
  
"Why have you been following me?"  
  
The woman didn't answer as the dream faded.  
  
*^*End dream *^*  
  
The morning rays of light filtered through the dense forest trees. Jowy rubbed his eyes and glanced at the position of the sun through the trees, /ugh, we slept in, its almost past noon already. /  
  
Jowy rolled over away from the rays of light best he could. On the other side of the smothered -but not completely dead- campfire Riou slept, blissfully ignorant of the suns wake up call. Jowy quietly growled, jealous of his friend's ability to sleep through practically anything. /If I'm awake, he's awake./  
  
Jowy crawled over to Riou, taking his own drinking skin Jowy uncorked the lid and readied to dump the contents over Riou. Seconds before the water hit Riou's eyes opened as his ungloved hand smacked the water-skin out of Jowy's hands. This caused only some of the water to be spilled on him most of the rest got tossed back to Jowy.  
  
Riou wiped the dripping water off his face and started to glare at Jowy before bursting out laughing. Jowy's water-skin had ripped open and the entire contents drenched the blond head to toe. Jowy didn't find the situation as amusing as Riou did. "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
Riou held his gut with one hand trying to hold back the fits of laughter. "Do what? Defend myself? Come on, you really expect me to lay here when I'm about to.*restrained laughing* be totally drenched?"  
  
Riou covered his grin with one hand as he tried to get his laughter under control. Jowy looked bewildered. "But you were fast asleep."  
  
Pausing Riou sat up, finally able to control his laughter. "I was fast- asleep. But mother taught me to sleep with a sort of danger sense. Comes in really handy."  
  
Jowy snarled as he flicked some of the water off his arms. Riou gave a cat like grin as he started cleaning up the campsite. "Come on Jowy. By the time we get to Ruybe Village you'll be dried off, and hopefully you can buy a needle and thread so you can patch up your water bottle."  
  
A look of detest crossed Jowy's face, "I don't sew."  
  
Riou put both hands on his hips a he glared at Jowy, "And so you would have me sow your water skin just because of your lack of talent?"  
  
Jowy grinned, "That would be great. Thanks Riou"  
  
"I didn't say I was going to." -Jowy tossed his broken water skin to Riou who glared at the offending thing. Then moved his glare to Jowy, "do I look like one of your house maids, Jowy?!"  
  
Jowy perused Riou thoughtfully, "Well most of the house maids back home wear these black and white frilly dresses."-Jowy was cut off by his water skin getting thrown at him, luckily for him he caught it. Riou huffed, "Fix your own water skin, I have better things to do."  
  
*^*^*  
  
Within a few hours the duo made their way to Ruybe village. The whole place seemed more lively then Riou remembered. As both Jowy and Riou went deeper into the village they understood the reason why. It seemed a band of traveling gypsies were performing in the village square. Three in total, a man and two women.  
  
Rina frowned as she told the man his proposal wouldn't work out. He seemed to love struck to heed her advice as he wandered away. Rina sighed as she began to shuffle her cards again, right before two young men caught her eye. One blond the other brunette and they might be exactly who she needed.  
  
Before the next parson walked up to her fortune telling stand Rina shuffled the cards with the two boys in mind, /fates and spirits of the other realm tell me what will be should our fated company be as such. /  
  
Rina set the deck down and lifted the card on top to face her. The letter's at the bottom of the card 'IL CONIGLIO', made Rina smile. /The rabbit, a parting that would be in total safety but all too soon. A sign we will make it together if we choose them for our traveling companions. /  
  
"Riou we should go." Jowy protested as Riou went to the Village Square, "Just for a little bit Jowy then we'll go."  
  
Jowy frowned, /we stand out too much here. / ".Okay, but only for a minute."  
  
Riou nodded and turned his attention back to the performers. A girl -probably a little older then himself- stopped juggling knives as she turned to the audience. "Okay. now for our next performance. Let's see. Okay you over there." -Riou tried to sink into the crowd, the shorthaired woman wouldn't allow it. - "Yes you!"  
  
Riou thought he had sanctuary in the dense crowd though that notion was cut short as the crowd swiftly parted ways for the gypsy girl as she approached. Riou looked to Jowy for help; the older boy shrugged, his way of telling Riou to play along. The girl marched right up to Riou so they were practically standing nose to nose. Riou smiled weakly.  
  
The unknown gypsy girl stepped back a bit, smiling, as she thoroughly looked over with an inspecting eye what seemed every inch of Riou's frame. "Okay you're the right height, and you've got a cute face too. Come here. Hurry, hurry!"  
  
The warning bells in Riou's head flared loudly, /Jowy was right, this wasn't such a good idea. Can't call attention to myself. /  
  
Before Riou could run the girl snatched his wrist and started dragging him into the square. "Not so fast sweetie." /Mmm, think I like this one. He's one of those cute but shy types. They're so rare these days. /  
  
Jowy wasn't sure what to do as Riou got dragged into the square, best he could do was go to the front of the crowd and watch out for his friend.  
  
The girl Eilie tied his wrists together behind him and walked back to the front of the crowd -near Jowy- readying her throwing knives. Riou nervously fidgeted with the ropes, the knot wasn't that well tied he could easily slip out of it but it would take a few minutes. Time that he did not have.  
  
The only male of the travelling gypsies, -Bolgan- stood up front happily as he announced the event. "Everybody! Ummm, Here she is! Our knife throwing. expert!"  
  
Eilie stammered and angrily marched up to Bolgan, "Hey! That's not how I told you to say it!"  
  
Eilie scoffed as she went back to her position while Bolgan stammered. Remembering what he was supposed to say he tried again, "Umm. Here she is! The beautiful and famous knife-thrower Eilie! Feast your eyes on her magnificent face and form!"  
  
The air gained a heated smell; Riou identified the scent as a woman's strong perfume. Looking over to his right he saw the fortune teller gypsy woman saunter easily over to him. She leaned next to him so her warm breath brushed ever so lightly against his right ear. "Please don't move. She hasn't been doing so well lately. But don't worry too much, I've got some good medicine."  
  
Riou didn't exactly feel his worries fade with that last comment. He would have felt better if he could simply get the blasted ropes off. He could feel the knot loosening but too little too late. Bolgan, came forth and placed a small melon on top Riou's head then backed away. Riou blinked as he looked to Eilie, /oh man, this feels so much like the time I was nearly hung. /  
  
Eilie dramatically wound her arm back with the throwing knife. "Here we go."  
  
The knife was thrown, and hit the melon. A few in the audience cheered others clapped. Jowy stayed neutral, as Bolgan took half of the split melon away. Eilie threw the next knife hitting the half melon dead on. More people cheered than before.  
  
Then Bolgan took the half melon away and replaced it with a peach. Many people in the audience voiced protests speaking how this was too dangerous. Jowy practically leaped over to cut this whole thing, Riou looked over to him and the gaze caused Jowy to walk back to his place in the crowd. Riou wasn't panicked like the crowd or Jowy. His eyes moved over to Eilie, the dark haired gypsy smiled, /he trusts me fully. He knows one slip and he'd be dead but he still trusts a stranger. /  
  
Eilie wound the knife back; her focus was never before this strong. As it allowed her to hit the small target dead on. Something she hadn't been so lucky with the last few villages. Eilie smiled as she straightened her posture, Bolgan cheered loudly with the crowd. Jowy sighed in relief; his heartbeat, which had been pounding, began to calm.  
  
Bolgan cheered with large exasperating, childlike, movements. "Yeah! Great job! Everyone! Big applause!" -Bolgan looked to Jowy who wasn't clapping, - "Hey you help out too!"  
  
Jowy backed off a step as Bolgan marched in front of him. "Huh? Me?" -taking a glance behind him Jowy noticed the crowd was already half dispersed, the others waited only a moment to see if anything else was to be done then they left as well. -  
  
Rina walked over to Riou ready to untie the ropes when she noticed his hands pull free of the ropes right before she got to him. Riou, relieved to be free of the infernal ropes handed them to Rina without a second thought. Rina took the rope in her hand staring at it for a moment before smiling. "Thanks for helping us out. We're travelling performers, I'm Rina."  
  
The knife thrower walked over to Riou and Rina. "I'm Eilie. We're both sisters and this is our big brother."  
  
Hearing his name Bolgan quickly went over to the group, "Bolgan!"  
  
When Bolgan moved away Jowy made his way beside Riou. "I'm Jowy. This is my friend, Riou." -Riou gave a friendly 'hi' before Jowy continued. - "We're on our way to Kayaro town in Highland."  
  
Rina grinned at their fortune, "Hey so are we. All the villages around here know us. It's time for somewhere new. The only problem is."  
  
Eilie scoffed cutting off her older sister's talk. "I told you it would be okay. Don't worry about the Mist Monster. After all, I'm here."  
  
Jowy looked blankly at Eilie, then to Riou questioningly. "The Mist Monster?"  
  
Riou shrugged, "First time I've heard of it."  
  
Rina relaxed her pose as she began to explain the rumors she had heard. "To enter Highland, you have to take North Swallow Pass. But we've heard rumors that a horrible Mist monster lives up there. If you guys are going to Highland too, maybe we could travel together?"  
  
Jowy shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the idea. "Yeah. It's okay with me. How about you, Riou?"  
  
Looking over to his friend, Jowy read Riou's expression before the younger even gave his answer. "Of course."  
  
Rina sighed as she indiscreetly packed away her tarot cards. "Thank you. Now we cross the mountains with no worries."  
  
Eilie smiled, despite her earlier disapproval for bringing the topic up she really was glad to be travelling with a larger group. "Great. Thanks a lot Riou and Jowy"  
  
Bolgan jumped up and down happily. "Bolgan happy!"  
  
*^*^*  
  
The trip to North Sparrow pass held only a few battles, the cash earned from the monsters was split up between the members of the party. Riou mentally kicked himself as he remembered that he forgot to repay the storeowner for the items he 'borrowed' earlier. He was having déjà vu and amnesia at the same time, cause he had forgotten this before. Riou absent- mindedly began thinking of a way to repay the storeowner somehow. Then came to the conclusion he would wait till things at the borders cooled off and come back in a few weeks or so to repay.  
  
Then they entered North Sparrow Pass; the conversations quieted as one of the two border guards approached. "Up ahead is the Highland border. There's also a rumor that a Mist monster lives up there. No one is permitted to enter by order of Mayor Anabelle of Muse. Please go back the way you came."  
  
Jowy looked to the guard, he hadn't fully expected they would be blocked by boarder guards. "We have to get back." -Riou lightly elbowed Jowy in the stomach as the guard looked at them questionably. - "I mean we have to go to Highland."  
  
The State soldier was un-swayed by Jowy's plea's as he shook his head, "sorry. Orders are orders."  
  
Riou took a slight submissive stance as he spoke to the guard. "Please?"  
  
The State guard turned to Riou, who was looking upward through convincing amber eyes. "We'll keep it secret."  
  
The guard shifted under the un-swaying gaze, the guard started to back away, trying not to give in. Eilie closed off his escape; "C'mon can't you bend the rules this once?"  
  
The guard looked around, cornered on all sides. "I. I can't. Sorry. I can't do that.."  
  
A small flash of light ricocheted off Rina's large golden earring, tracing the hoop till the light faded with shimmer. Rina kept a small smile as with the grace she had used her years of life to learn she sauntered over to the other guard. The one the group had left un-bothered.  
  
Easing her way behind the man, the grace being the way as not to be heard. She spoke softly onto the soldier's neck. "Umm, Mr. Captain."- Rina felt a bubble of pleasure swell, as she watched the hairs on the back of the man's neck stand on end as her warm breath reached him. - "Could we have a little talk."  
  
The soldier turned to Rina, and took a quick survey of her, which Rina showed no objection to. Rina smiled as she trailed the tip of one of her nails ever so gently against the hairs on the man's neck. "Come over here. with me."  
  
Rina sauntered away toward the trees of the forest. The State soldier stumbled as if in a trance as he followed her as the puppy following the master. As he entered the forest Rina gave a cooing laughter that was soft enough that only the man was supposed to hear it as she lead him deeper into the forest.  
  
Watching the two go Jowy went closer to the edge of the forest, Eilie had been about to protest but threw up her arms in exasperation as she wandered a bit away from the forest. Riou was about to go over to Jowy to ask if he knew what was going on when a light brown garden snake caught his attention, as it sun bathed on a rock.  
  
Listening for a few minutes Jowy abruptly went beat red before quickly marching over toward Riou. Jowy grabbed Riou by the back of his tunic and dragged him as far away from the forest as the mountain trail would allow. Riou's only complaint about being dragged was he had been watching what turned out to be a baby snake. Jowy just replied the snake could wait. Jowy told Riou to recite all the magic runes that were currently known followed by all the self-defense techniques learned in the Brigade.  
  
Eilie and Bolgan sitting not too far away engaged in multiple games of verbal tic-tac-toe. While the one State guard began noisily sharpening his weapon.  
  
*^*^*  
  
An hour or so later Rina emerged from the forest looking as primed as when she entered. The state soldier lagged slightly behind. Jowy peered into the forest behind Rina and went beat red again as he saw the soldier tucking his shirt in fixing his armor and arranging his pants. Riou looked to Jowy, "You sure your feeling okay, Jowy?"  
  
Jowy covered his face with his hands. He felt like sticking his head under the mountain. The soldier emerged from the forest, his hair in a disheveled mess, "Errr.. Umm. Go. But you have to promise to keep your mouths shut."  
  
Riou blinked, Jowy looked over to his friend. He wasn't sure if it was just starting to dawn on the younger what just took place or if he still was utterly clueless. Rina grinned with such manifesto that it cried out with her deft victory. "But of course."  
  
Eilie stood up and tried to look Rina in the eyes but her sister back was to her. "Rina. you didn't."  
  
Rina turned and looked at Eilie with a sisterly smile. Jowy couldn't believe this woman, not to mention he was getting a bit flustered at the fact he couldn't read Riou. Rina brushed a hand through her hair, as she flicked it over her shoulder. "If this nice man says we can go, then we should take him up on his kind offer."  
  
For his part Bolgan jumped up and down like a five-year-old. The group walked off down the mountain path to the misty road that lay ahead.  
  
*^*^*  
  
L.O.S. - (Whew) Okay, now as promised time for Q&A  
  
(L.O.S. looks back to reviews and brings out a small list of questions)  
  
L.O.S. - To Dragonssoldier, as per your two time request of this story being a Riou + Wakaba well I thought about it and okay. But you must be patient because it takes awhile to get to Wakaba in the game but I will pull out all the tricks I know to get her in ASAP.  
  
Joey - What!? Your signing Riou's love life away on a spur of the moment judgment?!  
  
L.O.S. - Not spur of the moment Jowy I thought about it and hey it works. Their personalities seem to click on paper and with a bit of author magic it can happen.  
  
Joey - But. err.... No fair!  
  
L.O.S. - Don't worry Jowy. Next up magesoldier, hope you don't mind too much about this being a Riou + Wakaba.  
  
L.O.S. -But don't all you yaoi lovers leave. I've got something up my sleeve for everyone.  
  
L.O.S. - Okay to Mikka, can't answer too many questions or I would reveal too much plot and all you wonderful reviewers would leave me. But as per the shounen ai question.  
  
Jowy - (coughs)  
  
L.O.S - Jowy stop interrupting or next chapter I'll make a tree fall on you!  
  
Jowy - OoO  
  
L.O.S. - Anyway, there will be a little something involving Riou and Jowy but I don't know if I should say what exactly it is. What if I reveal too much plot.  
  
Jowy - Nooooo! Don't tell them!  
  
Riou - (walks in with cup of water) Jowy your awake.  
  
L.O.S. & Jowy - (Sweatdrop)  
  
L.O.S. - It took you the entire chapter to get that glass of water?!  
  
Riou - There was a line up!  
  
L.O.S - Well, anyway guess I won't reveal but when some obvious signs of something start popping up I'll post a warning on the story's description thing.  
  
L.O.S. - (Looks back to reviews and notices the other two questions from Mikka) Is their a relationship between the original character woman and Riou? Good gods no! I would never make up an original character romance! Don't worry about that. And about Luc, sure I can give him a big part, Luc's a great character. Strong willed, a bit cold at times, but he's a completely lovable bishounen. (Runs off to start plotting new chapters)  
  
Riou - Read and Review people! Please! More reviews mean more chapters faster.  
  
Jowy - Threaten never to put another chapter up. That might get more reviews.  
  
Riou - Jowy! Don't be mean!  
  
Jowy - You're right, if they don't like the story they just might run away without reviewing.  
  
Riou - Jowy, stop being mean. LOL people and please review! 


End file.
